


Kinktober 2019

by BabyGrinch1399



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Collars, Corsetry, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Forest Sex, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intercrural Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, MD/LG, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Pegging, Pet Names, Prostitution, Public Sex, Scars, Tattoos, Temperature Play, Tickling, Urination, Watersports, Xenophilia, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: A collection of my OC's getting kinky. I ain't the best writer so pls forgive me.





	1. Face sitting (Gloria x Phoebe)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks 
> 
> My two main girls giving each other some love!

Morrowville sat peacefully in the summer night. It was one of the few calm days. The soldiers were home for a brief holiday as the Wildmen weren't up to much and had pulled out of most of the surrounding areas. For once, Morrowville had hope. 

Gloria opened the door to her back porch and sat on the lawn chair with a heavy sigh. she was in her civvies, a black tank top with a flannel shirt over it, bright blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. Her arm and eye had finally healed up from her time in the war so she decided to take it easy so she could enjoy the feeling of being at 100% again. Cracking open a beer with her teeth, she enjoyed sitting out on her back porch to relax in spite of the loud buzzing from the light bulb and the hoards of moths that flocked to it on summer evenings. Taking a sip of her beer, she turned her head to see her neighbours house. The light was on and the window was open as Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver was heard on the radio. smiling softly, she looked back out to her garden, enjoying the sounds of crickets chirping and the sights of hundreds of fireflies in the distance. This was what she was fighting for, nights like this. This is why she couldn't lose. 

Putting the beer down, Italian-American pulled an old E-cig out of her pocket that her friend had given it to her to help her quit smoking before Phoebe found out. Although she had never tried it until now. Putting the piece of plastic to her lips, she inhaled before coughing; disgusting. Gloria threw it away as she slouched on her chair and picked her beer back up before taking a sip with a soft grin while kicking her feet up, running her hands through her raven coloured pixie cut.

Suddenly, the door opened beside her, making her turn her head as Phoebe stepped out, wearing one of her fathers's military shirts over her civvies with a glass of champagne in her hand. "Hey, queen" Gloria smirked. The Latina chuckled lightly while flicking her long, brown hair over her shoulder. "mind if I join you?" she asked as Gloria scoffed "Of course not, pull up a seat, babe." 

The two wives sat side by side, staring at Tia the chihuahua and Everest the white husky chasing the flies in the garden. Gloria couldn’t help but laugh at the dogs antics until she felt something tickling her hand that dangled from the chair. Looking down, she saw Phoebe’s hand slithering it’s way into her grip. “I missed you.” Phoebe said with a hint of sadness and excitement in her voice as she stared at Gloria with adoring eyes with lustful undertones. Gloria was overwhelmed with emotions since she hadn’t seen that face in years and had already accepted that she’d never get to witness it again. The Den Mother quickly went wide eyed and turned away to hide her blush so she didn’t look weak in front of her wife. “I… I missed you too.” she murmured with a little embarrassed tone as Phoebe gave a toothy grin. “Y’know…” she her voice trailed as she looked at Gloria’s visible embarrassment. “You’ve been gone for so long and mama’s been so lonely, no one to cuddle at night… No one to fuck…” she teased with a new found confidence that she never thought she’d have before becoming the towns defacto leader in Gloria’s absence. 

This kind of talk from her once quiet and timid wife awoke something in Gloria who turned around with her eyes slightly widened. One thing lead to another and before she knew it, Phoebe was pressed against the wall of the house, having her neck being assaulted by Gloria who was covering it in kisses and hickeys, using her new found strength to lift Phoebe’s legs up off the ground and wrap them around her waist. Phoebe felt all of her confidence vanish as Gloria made it clear that she was in charge, which was something that Phoebe had wanted deep down. “O-out here? But what if someone sees?” Phoebe whined while biting her lip as Gloria stopped attacking her neck to look at her while panting heavily. “What? I thought you were a bad bitch all of a sudden.” she teased as Phoebe looked to the side with a blush as Gloria grinned widely before taking her inside and upstairs to the bedroom where she threw her onto the bed. Phoebe barely had any time to compose herself before she felt her pants being tugged down by Gloria who threw them to the corner of the room before pulling apart Phoebe’s legs to admire her partners sacred flower. 

Phoebe was already soaking wet when Gloria went down to admire her. Gloria wasted no time and dived right in, devouring Phoebe’s pussy with a certain ferocity never seen before. Phoebe instantly lost a breath and tensed up as Gloria assaulted her clit with her tongue. The queen pulled her shirt off and threw it aside, exposing her perky breasts that she began to play with while Gloria ate her out, pinching her nipples to enhance the pleasure so much that she could barely keep her eyes open. “It’s been so long…” Phoebe let out with a shaky breath as Gloria let out a muffled laugh. The Den Mother continued with her assault, adding two fingers into the mix to really drive her wife crazy. Before long, Phoebe’s thighs clamped together, crushing Gloria’s head in between them as Phoebe arched her back and gripped the sheets with her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she reached her climax before falling limp on the bed, panting heavily as she released Gloria’s head from her grip. 

Gloria stood up and wiped Phoebe’s aftermath off of her chin while licking her lips. “Was that good, baby?” she asked sweetly as Phoebe could only weakly nod while trying to catch her breath. As Gloria went to lie down, Phoebe wrapped her legs around the girls thigh before looking at her. “Not so fast, princess… You haven’t came yet. I can’t just leave you hanging like that, can I?” she asked with a perked brow as Gloria tilted her head. “Oh? You gonna do something about it?” she questioned as Phoebe nodded. “Oh yes. But you’re gonna need to sit on my face because I’m lazy and I don’t wanna get up.”

Gloria laughed at her wife’s words before she pulled her shirt off and unbuttoned her pants, discarding the clothing while stretching, showing off her muscular yet scarred upper body and her surprisingly chubby thighs. This sight actually managed to make Phoebe rise up and prop herself up on her elbows to admire her wife’s body in the moonlight and the fairy lights that littered the rooms walls. “Wow… You’re so beautiful.” Phoebe fawned as Gloria giggled lightly and covered her breasts with her hands, rather uncharacteristically for her as she hadn’t had a compliment like that in years. “Now get over here and sit on your wife’s face.” she said as Gloria rolled her eyes with a shrug. “Well, if you say so!” she climbed onto the bed and towered over Phoebe’s face while standing on her knees as Phoebe admired her wife’s flower the same way Gloria did to hers. “I’ve missed her so much. Now c’mere and let mummy give her a kiss.” she ordered as Gloria replied “Yes, madame.” with a grin before finally sitting on Phoebe’s face who moaned in pleasure and excitement as she began to assault Gloria’s pussy with the same ferocity that Gloria showed. Gloria closed her eyes and cupped her breasts in her hands, playing with them as she began to grind on Phoebe’s face, clenching her thick thighs and crushing Phoebe’s head. 

Gloria thought that she was being too rough and was possibly going to hurt Phoebe with her thighs so she began to loosen her grip on her wife’s head, only for Phoebe to squeeze her thighs and press them against her head again while eating her out, constantly prodding her clit with her tongue and running her hands up Gloria’s body to grab her breasts and pinch her nipples, making Gloria jump lightly with a little whimper. “That was good, that was good.” she reassured Phoebe who thought she’d hurt her. The pleasure became too much for Gloria who began to grind on Phoebe’s face with more intensity while grabbing and tugging on her hair, hearing the woman’s muffled moans from under her gave her enough motivation to carry on. 

Before Gloria reached her climax, she quickly lifted herself up off of Phoebe’s face who opened her eyes and looked a little offended and hurt that she had her dessert taken away from her. Gloria quickly patted her head to tell her that everything was okay as she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Phoebe’s glass of champagne and lifting it up with a coy smile. “You’re eating away there, you look like you could use a drink, just a little sip.” she said before gently tilting the glass towards her chest and letting the alcohol poured down her chest. Phoebe watched as the champagne slithered down in between her breasts and into her navel and finally trailing down to her pussy where Phoebe quickly and hungrily lapped it up, making Gloria sigh in pleasure with a little laugh as Phoebe dug her nails into her thighs while devouring Gloria’s pussy once again. 

It wasn’t long after that Gloria gripped Phoebe’s hair and tensed up, trying to form words but only managing to babble incoherently while her legs quivered as she came violently, the first time in two years. Gloria then fell down off of Phoebe and lay panting with her wife, lying in the mess they both made. The two looked at each other with love filled eyes before they both leaned in and kissed each other as deep as they possibly could, running their hands all over each other, not wanting to break the kiss as it had been so long since they last shared an intimate moment together. 

Finally, the girls broke their kiss with a faint saliva trail which made the two laugh while wrapping their arms around each other and pulling the other in for a hug. “I love you, Gloria Valentine.” “I love you… Phoebe Valentine.” They shared their words of love before a wave of exhaustion took over, causing the girls to pass out in each others arms until morning when Gloria was the first to wake. She just lay in bed, silently staring at her blissfully unaware wife who was fast asleep next to her with a smile on her face, making the Den Mother grin slightly as her mission was finally over, she was back home, lying in bed with her wife. This is what she was fighting for, this was who she was fighting for.


	2. Medical play (Northway x Siggy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports 
> 
> Dr. Sarah Northway (one of my oldest OC's) x LT. Allison 'Siggy' Kross (One of my newer OC's)

“Ah, come in, Miss Kross.” The seasoned doctor said with a warm smile as Lieutenant Allison Kross entered the room with half her face contorted into a grin. 

“We have a daughter, remember? No need for formalities. Just Siggy.” she replied as the doctor laughed lightly with a shake of her head. “My apologies. Just had the leader of Olympia in earlier. Had to pretend I was professional.” she said with a wink as she threw her white lab coat on and picked up her clipboard. 

“You’re here for your…” she began to read the notes. “Yearly well woman exam, yeah?” she asked as Siggy gave a shy nod while rubbing her arm nervously, making Northway laugh. “Still embarrassed, Lieutenant Kross?” she asked with a sly tone and a brow perked as Siggy’s brows furrowed. 

Normally she’d hate being referred to by her name and rank. But there was something about the way Northway said it made her feel a certain way. That and her still acting somewhat professional was definitely surprising to say the least, but it was a welcome surprise.

“You don’t need to worry, Lieutenant, You know me, I’ll be gentle.” Northway reassured with a tender smile before motioning to the curtain. “Now, get your kit off and lie on the bed.” she broke character, returning to her typical self for a second.

Siggy quietly removed her clothes and climbed onto the examination table, covering herself with a thin blue sheet for decency. looking around the brightly lit room as she waited anxiously for Northway to begin. 

To say that she wasn’t nervous would be a lie. Which baffled her considering her upbringing and the missions she’d went through and survived, the horrors that she’d seen and committed. And yet it was a trip to the doctors to look at her private parts that frightened her.

The snapping sound of the latex gloves being placed on Northway’s hands broke Siggy from her train of thought as she took a deep breath and watched Northway approach while humming lightly with a selection of her favourite tools on a small metal tray that she placed by the soldiers feet. 

Siggy swallowed hard and stared straight up at the ceiling while waiting for Northway to prepare. Butterflies forming in her stomach with the anticipation as Northway looked at her with a smile. “Alright, place your legs on the stirrups for me, Sigs.” Northway instructed as Siggy obliged while biting her lower lip.

Siggy closed her eyes in hopes that it would hide her embarrassed blush before her eyes sprung open at feeling a sharp, cold sensation on her inner thigh. Looking down to see what was happening as Northway laughed reassuringly. “Relax, Lieutenant. This is just a simple neurological examination. It’ll be over soon.” she said as she began to roll the little spiked wheel down her leg before switching to the other. The feeling making Siggy tense up and her toes curl as the feeling was somewhere in between painful and ticklish. 

“You’re reacting appropriately, as to be expected. No sign of nerve damage anywhere. You’re a lucky girl.” she said before rolling the wheel down the sole of Siggy’s foot, making the soldier squirm and let out a pained giggle as Northway put the tool down on the tray. “Asshole…” she muttered under her breath at the doctor. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Northway asked curiously as she looked back at the soldier with a toothy grin. “It’s completely natural to become aroused during these tests. And it makes the next part all the much easier.” she informed Siggy as her gloved finger ran along the soldiers slit whose face flushed red with embarrassment as she felt herself being turned on by the doctor, remembering the times the two had spent together when Siggy was deep in her depression pit. “You’re so wet, Siggy.” Northway said with a soft, sexual growl that sent shivers down Siggy’s back. “Like I said, this is completely normal.”

Siggy gasped sharply as the slickness of her sex accommodated two of Dr. Northway’s slim fingers easily. Her hips shaking as she felt the doctors fingers brush against her G-spot with the feeling of the latex making it easy to slide in and out with zero friction. “Good girl…” the red haired doctor whispered as shivers shot down Siggy's spine. 

The drug fuelled doctor had her completely under her thumb and that was exactly where she wanted to be. “You’ve been a bit tense lately. I figured that I should help you relieve some of that stress.” Northway informed as she reached over to her tray as Siggy closed her eyes before she felt the cold, hard plastic of the speculum against her slick slit. The feeling of being so full yet so wide open was a strange yet thrilling experience that she came to welcome. 

Northway then brought her thumb to Siggy's clit, rubbing in circular motions that made the blonde soldier shiver in delight. “You like that?” she asked as Siggy nodded frantically. “How does that make you feel?” Northway questioned as Siggy breathed out her answer. “G...Good….”

“You’re responding appropriately to the tests. Well done, soldier.” she smirked as her thumb began to pick up speed, rubbing slightly faster and harder than before. Without warning, Northway leaned over and pinched one of Siggy’s nipples, making the blonde gasp and tense up in a form of pained pleasure. 

After playing around with the girls nipples, Northway turned her attention back to Siggys flower and inserted two fingers of her other hand into the lieutenants wet slit, making the woman moan and arch her back in delight. “Oh… Very interesting. You like that?” Northway questioned as Siggy nodded even more frantically, unable to even get the words out. 

“Well, let’s just finish you off… The test I mean.” Northway joked as she continued to assault Siggy's flower with her fingers and thumb. Before long, Siggy couldn’t handle it anymore and arched her back once again while tensing up. The stirrups preventing her from closing her legs and crushing Northway’s hand with her brute strength while the speculum prevented her walls from clamping down on Northway’s fingers. The doctor had this all planned out from the start.

Once Siggy’s climax came to a stop. The doctor pulled her fingers away, leaving a small trail behind. She then removed the gloves from her hands and moved around the table to be face to face with the soldier, running her hands through Siggy’s blonde locks with a smile. “You know I always got your back, right?” she asked as Siggy nodded weakly. “And don’t you forget it, we got a daughter, remember?” she joked as the two shared a laugh before Northway planted a kiss onto Siggy’s forehead. “Now clean yourself up and begone. I have other patients to tend to.” the doctor ordered as siggy grumbled. 

“...Asshole…”


	3. Temperature play (Pounce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play
> 
> One of my villains playing around with his new toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ounce belongs to @momokos

The pained, desperate screams of the tiny Snow Swarm girl echoed from the roof of the Fridge as he was packed on board a helicopter and taken away to the vast unknown tundra of the White Zone. Lying on the floor of the helicopter with black blood pouring out of the gaping bullet hole in his shoulder as a man with a sadistic smile looked down at him. “You’re going to be okay…” his soft, gentle voice sent chills down the Snow Swarms back as his soft yet sinister voice was far from comforting. “You’ll be safe with me…” his voice was the last thing the boy heard before his vision faded to black and he passed out from the shock and pain of being shot. He hoped he didn’t die… He really hoped he didn’t die.

His eyes fluttered open as he took in his new surroundings. He was in a dark room with a dim light shining from the ceiling. The cool air hit his skin as he realised that he was without his clothes, the only thing he wore was a skimpy pair of pink panties with a little red love heart in the centre that were way too small for him, being exposed to the flesh with his arms hanging above his head, tied up and bound to a rope that was suspended from the ceiling. 

His eyes shot open as he was fully awake to see a shirtless man in black cargo pants with combat boots leaning back on a wooden chair. Tapping his foot on the ground while swirling a glass of whisky in his hand. A bandage on his shoulder from where he was shot by Ounce. This was the man he fought in the crater, the man who killed Frost and Samuels. His built chest glistening with sweat as he tilted his head to examine the boy. “Wakey wakey. You’ve been asleep for a long time.” he said with a grin.

Ounce was silent as he stared at this man through the hair that clung to his face. He didn’t know this man, but already he didn’t like him. The Swarm looked at the wound on his shoulder to see that it was bandaged up with a black stain from where he’d bled through. The bandage sat on the same shoulder and the same position as the other man's wound. “That was a real piece of work. You wouldn’t stop bleeding.” the man laughed as Ounce looked back at him.

“My name is Lieutenant Avalon Pierce. Welcome to your new home.” he introduced himself before tilting his head. “And you are…? It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to say anything, you can just hang there and listen…” Pierce rambled before looking at his whisky glass, staring at the single ice cube that floated in the middle. “Ever had whisky before? It’s got a strong taste that burns the back of your throat. You get used to it eventually, but not for everyone.” a pause. “Some people like to mix it in with another drink to sweeten the taste and dim the burning feeling. Others are braver and drink it straight. Me? I like it straight. I don’t mind the burn. There are worse pains to have, like getting shot for example.” he grinned as he quickly rose from his chair, starling the Swarm boy momentarily. “But recently, I’ve been adding ice to give it a spark.” he said as he slowly crept towards Ounce, circling him while running his fingers along the boys skinny, underweight frame. “Since we’re surrounded by the stuff, I say we might as well use it.” he jokingly stated as he could hear Ounce panting heavily as sweat began to secrete from his skin.

“What’s the matter? Feeling a little hot?” Pierce asked halfheartedly as he grinned once again before leaning into Ounce’s ear to whisper. “I turned the heating up while you were asleep.” He then stepped back to see Ounce’s horrified face. “Your kind has always fascinated me. What makes you tick, what drives you, your hunger, your lust, the thrill of the hunt?” he questioned “You’re an animal with qualities and traits that we’ve barely scratched the surface of…” He tapped his finger on his glass again as he could see Ounce starting to squirm and moan from the heat. 

“I chose you because you fascinate me. Your skills as a marksman are unheard of in these parts. Your the thing of legends, and that got me curious. So I watched you, I studied you. I tested you. Took out your companions and fought with you to examine your skill set.” he brushed Ounce’s hair from his face and ran his knuckle down the boys cheek before pinching his nipple, making him wince and squirm in pain. “You’re a good shooter. But that’s where it ends. You could be so much more.” he whispered before looking down at his whisky before downing it in a single motion, leaving the ice cube sitting at the bottom by itself, slowly melting. 

Pierce picked the cube of ice up and held it up to his face, watching the steam it emitted before turning his attention to the Swarm who stared at it desperately. “You don’t like this heat, do you?” he asked sarcastically before looking at the ice cube. “Oh, you want this?” he asked as he approached the Swarm before grabbing a huge clump of his hair and tugging his head back. “Do you think you deserve this?” Before Ounce could answer, Pierce squatted down and ran his tongue from Ounce’s pelvis all the way up to his neck. 

The sniper let out an animalistic growl as he snarled at Ounce, baring his teeth before exhaling deeply. “I can taste you. Your fear. It tastes so sweet. I told you.. You don’t have to be scared. You’ll be safe with me. No one’s going to hurt you here… they’re all afraid of me. You won’t be harmed in my presence. Well… If you do as you’re told…” he said before he pressed the ice cube to Ounce’s stomach, making the boy suck in his stomach from the sudden cold presence. 

“You like that?” Pierce asked as he ran the ice cube along Ounce’s body. He stared at the Swarms face to see it contort and wince as the cube was dragged along his bare skin. Leaving behind a trail of water as it went. He then brought the cube to Ounce’s lips and began to push it in. “Open up… Say ah…” Pierce cooed as he forced the cube into Ounce’s mouth before grabbing his face and leaning in, kissing the Swarm deeply. His tongue swirling around Ounce’s mouth, tossing the cube around inside before it completely dissolved into water. He then broke the kiss, leaving a small saliva trail behind as he grinned. 

Leaning into Ounce’s ear again, he then whispered. “Welcome to your new life, princess… You’ll be my good girl forever…” he said before biting Ounce’s ear, making the Swarm flinch and jerk his head away. This caused Pierce to deliver a smack across Ounce’s face. “Bad girl! You do not jerk away from me, do you hear me?” he demanded as Ounce stared at him with hate filled eyes. Pierce then grabbed Ounce by his groin and began to squeeze, causing the Swarm to tense up and whine audibly. “Do you understand?” Pierce asked again while squeezing tighter, making Ounce nod his head. “Say it. Say you understand!” at this rate, he was going to crush Ounce’s parts in his hand.

“I understand!”

Pierce let go and immediately ran his hand down the Swarms face. “That’s a good girl. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked as Ounce shook his head, avoiding eye contact from the man who grabbed his face and forced him to stare into his eyes. “I love you, princess…” he cooed before turning around and walking towards the cell door. Turning around to look at Ounce one more time with a smile. “You’re going to love it here.” he said before he flicked the switch on the wall, turning the light off in the cell and opening the door. In the light outside, Ounce saw an Asian soldier standing guard. “Tamaka, watch him. Make sure he’s comfortable.” Pierce ordered the soldier before closing the door behind him, leaving Ounce in complete and utter darkness. The only noises he could hear were the muffled sounds of guards talking outside and crying from other cells on either side of him. He was in shock, he felt violated and hurt. He would give anything to be back in his tree right now. His thoughts then turned to Eli. She was now alone out there without him, alone and scared. Desperately trying to find him. He hoped she didn’t for her sake. So he didn’t have to see the state he was in. 

He sat in the darkness of his cell, the temperature cooling down slightly, but not enough to make him comfortable. He was trapped alone with his thoughts and for once, he didn’t want to be.

“S.o.s…. Help… me~…..”

His dark, panic filled mind wandered about his situation, who was this man, who were the people he worked for. Was he even still in the White Zone? All of this became too much for him as he began to sob heavily, loud enough for Tamaka to hear through the door. 

“S.O.S….. HELP….. MEEE~……”


	4. Mirror sex (Ashcroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delving into the warped mind of one of my villains- Alexander Ashcroft. 
> 
> Beware, implied incest ahead.

Midnight struck and all was quiet in the Ashcroft manor. The young aristocrat sat in his private study with a single lamp on, shedding a glimmer of light on the otherwise shadowy room. The window in front of the desk sat wide open as the moon shone behind the dead trees, casting a white light into the room. 

Alexander sat staring at the full moon in the cloudless sky through his open window. He sat infatuated like a moth to the flame. Shaking his head, he gripped his fountain pen in his hand and continued to write in his journal. The faint sound of a clock ticking and the tree branches rustling in the cool autumn wind being the soundtrack of his alone time until his quiet, peaceful ambience was interrupted by the antique rotary dial telephone screeching in the corner of his desk. 

Ashcroft frowned in annoyance as he put the fountain pen down and picked up the phone with a sigh. “Hello?” he answered as a familiar feminine voice on the other line whispered sweetness into his ear. “Come and find me. In the art room…” before hanging up. 

Ashcroft stared at the phone with a bewildered expression before dropping it on the floor and standing out of the chair, promptly exiting the room while failing to notice that the phones cord had been cut and had been dead for years.

The blonde stepped into the dimly lit hallway. His black and red suit matching with the buildings low light aesthetic. Walking down the eerily empty halls, he eventually found himself in the large open room filled with paintings and statues all crudely covered up in dust covered sheets. A bed sat pressed against the wall with a dark red velvet canopy covering all sides. Across from it was a mirror that took up the whole wall as his father thought that intimacy was the purest form of art. 

Ashcroft stood at the end of the bed that was sheltered by the canopy. Rubbing his fingers together in anticipation before he pulled the canopy open, revealing the empty bed. A truly fruitless venture he thought. Sitting on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh before he felt the warm touch of a hand pressed against his chest. “What’s the matter?” the female voice asked again as Ashcroft’s head shot up to see who was there. Looking behind him to find that no one was there, he then looked straight ahead at the mirror to see the blonde woman sitting behind him with her arms draped over his shoulders. 

“Hi little brother.” 

“Alexandria!” Ashcroft gasped as the woman beamed with glee. “I’ve missed you.” she whined softly while running her manicured hand along his chest. “I’ve… missed you too…” he breathed as Alexandria smiled while tilting her head. “You’ve been so busy with work and you don’t play with me anymore. I’ve been so lonely lately... “ she then leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I think we should play together for a little while. Before you get pulled back into your boring work again. Would you like that?” 

These words sent shivers down Ashcroft's spine as he swallowed hard and nodded, making his sister smile at him in the mirror. “Look at the mirror. I want you to watch. Remember what father used to say?” she asked as Ashcroft nodded again, making her smile once again. “now… Let’s get you comfortable” she said as he watched her reach for his belt in the mirror. 

Alexandria slowly unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants down before pulling his semi-erect member out and giggling at the precum already leaking from his head. “Oh! You’re excited, aren’t you?” she giggled a bit before touching it with her fingertip and slowly tracing it around the head of his penis, spreading the precum across it to make it smoother. She then began unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands along his bare chest, lightly running her sharp nails around his barely noticeable abs. “You’ve gotten so much bigger since I last saw you.” she teased with a giggle before taking his now fully erect member in her hand and gently beginning to stroke his length.

Ashcroft breathed heavily as he watched her in the mirror. Her soft hands and supple fingers gently caressing his length with a twisting motion. Her techniques were flawless. She knew what she was doing and she loved to demonstrate. The way her hand danced around his member gave him pleasure filled experience that could never be replicated or emulated by anyone else. 

“Alex… I want you…” he whispered as she shushed him. “Another time, my darling. I want to please you. Just watch and enjoy.” she replied, twisting her hand around his member, moving fast, then slowing down, only to speed up again.

Ashcroft was in a world of bliss. He hadn’t received pleasure of this degree in so long that he had almost forgotten what it felt like. Perhaps that’s why Alexandria came to him in this late hour. 

It didn’t take long for the climax to take hold of the blonde man as he began to tense up and grip the sheets with a whine of pleasure before he finally ejaculated. Splattering cum all over his chest and stomach. “Good boy! Oh, that was an awful lot! You must’ve really needed that!” Alexandria giggled as she watched his seed trickle down his toned stomach and form a little pool in his belly button before dripping down onto her hand that still gripped his slowly shrinking member. 

“I love you, Alexandria…”

“I love you too, little brother. Don’t you ever forget it.”

The door opened beside him as in walked a man with fiery red hair and a red knitted sweater. The man’s name was Merle and he was one of the Ashcroft's most loyal servants. Upon seeing the commander in such a state, he quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat. “Apologies for the intrusion, Ashcroft. But they’re here to see you. I’ll give you some time to clean up…” he said before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Ashcroft then looked in the mirror again to see that Alexandria was gone.Vanished with the wind. Looking down to the mess he made, he saw his cum covered hand gripping his now soft member. Looking up at the mirror again in silence. He stared into the eyes of his own reflection with an empty, soulless face that was devoid of any emotion that he briefly showed earlier. The sound of a clock ticking from the corner of the room faintly filled the void of silence as Ashcroft was left in a motionless state. The ticking of the clock bouncing around his head, counting down the gruelling hours of his seemingly meaningless existence. 

He had never felt so alone.


	5. Feet (Mags x Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indulging in my favourite kink with one of my favourite ships. Our GTA lesbians!
> 
> Mags owned by @momokos as usual.

The remote bounced onto the soft surface of the off white couch. A groan emitted from Sylvia’s gut as her head flung back to stare at the ceiling. The brunette haired goth girl sat her Princess Robot Bubblegum pyjamas (So she was a huge magical girl fan. So what? She wasn’t ALL doom and gloom despite her appearance). “All these channels but nothing’s fuckin’ on! This is such bullshit…” she sighed as she slumped down into the couch with another disdained groan. 

This was one of Sylvia Thorn’s rare days off. Her businesses were working on her stock and her little gang of hoodlums were all busy so she really had nothing to do today. With her wife Mags out shopping and her brother in law and adopted son both out doing god knows what, she had the whole high end apartment to herself which just depressed her more.

Just as she was contemplating going out for a leisurely drive to wherever the roads took her, the door was heard opening and promptly shutting with an all too familiar singsong. “Hiiii wiiiife~” Sylvia’s lips cocked into a grin. Her wifey was home.

Mags walked in, dolled up to the eyeballs in jewelry and make up. She wore a white floral dress, a cropped black leather jacket, a black beret and some nice sandals with shopping bags hanging off her arms as she walked down the steps into the living room. “Sylvieee I’m hoooome!” she giggled ecstatically.

Margarita ‘Mags’ Flores was what you would call a “typical girl”. Instagram model, pink is life, fashionista type girl. Which was why it was so surprising to see her with a woman of Sylvia’s calibre. 

Everyone knew that Mags was pretty much the only reason why Sylvia kept on living. She’d saved the goth girl from an incredibly dark place and gave her enough love and confidence to strive and become a better person. This girl was just filled with so much sunshine that it was impossible for Sylvia to feel anything but pure joy around her. That’s why she proposed to her very early on in their relationship. That’s why she worked and struggled so hard to keep Mags in this life that she’d become so accustomed to. Buying several apartments, vehicles, a nightclub and even a yacht to keep her happy (fearing that Mags would leave her otherwise, as many of her other previous partners did). But the thing that Sylvia kept forgetting was that even if they lived in the shittiest house in the worst part of town with no money to their name, Mags would still be deeply, madly in love with her. 

“I went shopping today!” Mags beamed with glee as Sylvia approached to take some of the bags, relieving Mags of the heavy weight. “I can see that, babe.” she chuckled as the two shared a brief yet passionate kiss before Mags leaned in to kiss her once more, this time deeper and for longer. “I got a few things that I think you’d like!” she announced as Sylvia put the bags on the kitchen counter. “Don’t worry, most of its black. But I got you a nice red outfit that I think you’d really suit!” 

Sylvia let out a soft breath of amusement at Mags’ words. “Thanks, princess. That’s really sweet of you.” she said as she looked down and saw Mags feet in her sandals which made her bite her lower lip softly. Her nails were a cute pink, one that Sylvia loved so much. Mags noticed Sylvia’s expression and giggled lightly. “You like? I got a pedicure today, just for you.” she winked. Sylvia was known to be pretty freaky when it came to kinks but one of her main ones if not her main one was feet. Mags knew this and exploited it often. Using it as an excuse to get pedicures and free massages from her wife. A deal that benefited both parties. 

“They look really good.” Sylvia said with a shaky breath as Mags’ perfectly groomed eyebrow perked. “Oh yeah?” she asked with a sultry, seductive voice that sent shivers down the goths spine. “Y’know… I’ve been walking around all day. I could use one of your special massages.” Mags teased as Sylvia practically vibrated with glee. “Well uhh. Come on over to the couch and I’ll sort you out!” 

Wasting no time, Sylvia rushed to the couch and waited as Mags took her sweet time. Taking slow, drawn out steps to make the dark haired goth more impatient as she fidgeted in her spot. Mags then sat down at the end of the couch with a coy look on her face. “Well, what’re you waiting for?” she asked while pointing to the floor. Prompting Sylvia to slither down onto the laminate flooring at Mags’ legs. 

The ginger haired Latina sat back on the couch and crossed her legs, dangling her foot in front of Sylvia’s face while grinning, just watching Sylvia admire what had just been placed in front of her. The goths long, slender fingers slowly snaked their way up Mags’ tanned foot before they gently removed the sandal, pressing it to her nose briefly before placing it on the floor and watching Mags toes wiggle and scrunch up, showing off her wrinkled sole, making Sylvia press her nose to the foot itself with a wide grin. Mags had Sylvia completely under her thumb right now. (well, foot… Pardon the pun.)

Pale hands snaked onto the contrasting, tanned skin once more as the thumbs began to circle on the ball of the foot, giving it a gentle massage that prompted a sigh of content from the Latina. Sylvia grinned widely as she focused on Mags’ foot, rubbing every inch of it as she left no part untouched. Sylvia felt some sort of shame and self consciousness about her absolute adoration for Mags’ feet, finding it embarrassing and degrading. Whereas Mags found it adorable (and admittedly, kinda hot with how worked up and aroused Sylvia would end up afterwards.) But to be honest, she wasn’t really thinking about that right now. Knowing Mags, she was probably thinking about Dik Diks… Funny little fellas.

Sylvia done the same with the other foot. The same, long, drawn out process. Leaving no spot untouched. Afterwards, she sat back and smiled up at Mags. “Well? How’s that?” she asked as Mags looked down at her foot while tilting her head and scrunching up her lips. “Mmh.. They feel good. But I asked for your special massage. My feet are really dirty from walking around, y’know, they could use a clean. And that was just a normal old massage. If I wanted one of those, I’d get it done at the salon.” she teased as Sylvia’s heart almost skipped a beat. She was never allowed to indulge in her kinks and fantasies with anyone, especially her ex girlfriend, who claimed her kink was vile and that Sylvia was disgusting for having it, so she was always so shocked when Mags would actively indulge in her kinks. All of them. “So you really want me to…?” Sylvia asked as Mags giggled softly “Of course!” she gently poked Sylvia’s nose with her big toe. “Silly!”

Wasting no time at all. Sylvia took Mags’ foot and instantly ran her tongue from her heel to her toes, coating it in saliva which made Mags giggle uncontrollably at how much it tickled, breaking any kind of dominant character she’d set up. Sylvia took both feet in her hands and immediately got to work, running her tongue along every part of them, focusing on the soles which made Mags squirm and giggle before Sylvia moved onto the toes.

Taking Mags big toe into her mouth, Sylvia began to suck on it while snaking her tongue around it before taking the rest of her toes into her mouth and doing the same thing with them. Doing the same with the other foot before she leaned back to see Mags perfectly pedicured feet glistening with saliva, not an inch of it left untouched as she took a deep breath of satisfaction. “Well, how’s that?” she asked as Mags examined her feet with a smile. “Amazing! You can barely tell that I was out in them.” she giggled at just how immaculately they were cleaned. Sylvia let out a giggle as Mags wiped her feet down on her pyjama shirt, cleansing them of the saliva she’d left. Mags then leaned over and patted Sylvia’s head gently. “Good girl.” she praised.

These words of praise were enough to make butterflies form in the goths stomach and her heart to flutter. All she’d ever wanted in life was to be acknowledged and complimented for something she’d done. Wanting to make someone, anyone feel proud. And that’s exactly what Mags felt. Every single day she woke up next to her, every single night she went to bed with her. Mags adored her wife, and her wife worshipped her back. 

“You did so good, Mi amla” Mags cooed which nearly made Sylvia’s heart melt. “I love you!” she blurted out as Mags giggled happily. “I love you too, angel… Now. What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” she asked as she pressed a foot against Sylvia’s crotch, feeling a soaking wet patch through her shorts. “You’re really aroused.” she then whispered. “And so am I.”

Sylvia bounced up and was ready to take off down stairs when Mags whined. “Oh, I would come with you but. I’ve been walking so long and my feet are so tired and I’d really love it if--AH!” she squealed as Sylvia wasted no time in lifting her up and carrying her down the stairs towards the bedroom. “Excited, are we?” she asked with a little giggle. preparing herself for what she knew was going to be a rough yet passionate night for both of them, Mags loved Sylvia, and she knew she was loved back. In a city where dreams come to die, she’d found hers.


	6. Corset (Vincent x Mat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from @Momokos feederism chapter. Gay cowboys getting gay. Mat belongs to @Momokos obvs.

The door slammed shut behind the pair of cowboys as they entered their dorm room. A sigh escaping both their lips simultaneously as they pulled their dusters off and hung them up on the coat hanger. “Well that was a fucking nightmare." Vincent groaned while stretching as Mat chuckled. “Can say that again. Jesus today was a drag.” Mat replied while kicking his boots off while Vincent stepped into the bathroom to relieve himself.

“I know. Night shift and a two hour long meeting. Jesus, never again.” Vincent yelled over the sound of the water sploshing in the toilet. “D.C. gives the worst pep talks.” Mat’s voice was heard under the sound of the toilet flushing and the tap running before Vincent walked in and shook his hands at Mat, flicking some water onto the short man's face. “Yeah, and that decrepit assole, Grizzly. Jesus Christ, I wish that coffin dodging fucker would just die already. I’m sick of him giving you lip.” Vincent complained as Mat laughed in agreement. 

“Yeah man, you got that right. Now I gotta take this fuckin’ thing off before I suffocate” the short, white haired man sighed as he pulled his shirt up over his head as Vincent couldn’t help but notice the corset wrapped tightly around the thick man’s waist, which made him chuckle with a shocked look on his face. “Uh, what the fucks that?” he asked sarcastically as Mat looked at him with a confused face. 

“What, this old thing? I borrowed it off of Raven for the meeting today. The last thing I needed was someone like Grizzly talking about my fuckin gut." Mat complained as Vincent’s mouth was left ajar, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. As Mat reached around to undo the lace, Vincent threw his hand up to stop him.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy. Let me get a good look at this first.” Vincent smiled as he crossed his arms and stared at the leather covering his boyfriend's stomach. “Are you serious? This is hurting like hell here.” Mat responded as Vincent shot back. “Well you’re the one who put it on in the first place, dickhead!”

Mat then chuckled lightly as he bent over onto the bed, modelling it to the best of his abilities. “Oh, so you like it, huh?” he asked with a mock sultry voice as Vincent grinned while approaching him from behind. “Oh yeah, I really like this one.” he said as he ran his hands up the smaller man’s body while pressing his crotch against his behind. 

Mat’s eyes widened for a split second before he looked back at vincent with a coy grin. “Excited, are we?” he teased playfully to the taller man who simply looked down at him with a deadpan stare, making the silver haired man laugh and shake his head.

“Alright. But make it quick. This thing is killing me.” he groaned before his leather pants were aggressively pulled down and his cheeks were spread. He could feel Vincent’s tongue slither its way up into his ass, making him bury his head into the sheets with a little soft moan. 

After a short while, Vincent stood up without a word. Mat barely had time to lift his head up off the pillow before he felt something thick and warm slide it’s way into his now lubed hole. Gripping the sheets tightly as he gasped and had to catch his breath. “Jesus, you really are fuckin’ excited, huh?” he chuckled nervously to mask the pain he felt down there as Vincent was far from gentle. He rarely was ever since Mat gained the weight. Vincent was just overcome with lust and had to relieve himself in the roughest way possible. Matthias was used to being flung around and handled like a toy, so he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, especially from his man. But a nice gentle time with some foreplay added in would be nice too. Just a thought.

Mat felt Vincent begin to thrust inside of him. It started off slow and gentle, but soon after, Vincent got faster and harder with each thrust, gripping Mat’s ass cheeks as he grunted loudly like an animal with sweat starting to drip off of him onto the smaller man’s back. All of this because of a damn corset? Heh, maybe he’d have to wear one more often then.

“Is that good?” Vincent asked as he helped Mat position himself onto his hands and knees. A whine only escaped Mat’s lips as the black haired man took that as a sign to carry on. Lifting his leg up onto the bed, he carried on pounding his boyfriend from behind. Each thrust sending Mat into a world of bliss and pleasure that only Vincent could take him. He had never felt his kind of pleasure and love from almost anyone else in his life. Vincent was the only one to give him the attention and satisfaction he desperately craved. From the day he pulled him off the street onward. He didn’t have to take care of him, force him to eat 3 meals a day and put meat on his bones. He could’ve just saw another junkie and ignored him, carrying on and forgetting about him all together. But he didn’t. He took him home, got him clean, fed him, looked after him and fell in love with him. Because that was the kind of guy Vincent was. And he wouldn’t be happier with anyone else.

Mat’s thoughts were broken when he Vincent’s hand snaked its way around his body to grip his member and began to stroke it. “You’re too kind babe.” Mat chuckled with a little waver in his voice that made Vincent grin. His strokes were out of rhythm with his thrusts as Mat found his head buried back into the sheets again to compose himself. 

Just as he was nearing his climax, he felt the corset begin to loosen around him as his eyes opened widely “Wait wait wait wait!” he demands were unheard as he felt Vincent tense up just as his seed began to fill up inside of him just as he shot his load all over the bed sheets.

*SNAP*

The corset fell off of Mat’s body as his chubby stomach sprung free with a gasp of air from the man. Vincent pulled himself out of Mat to see his seed spill out of the hole. Mat then picked up the snapped corset and threw it at Vincent who caught it and held it against his chest. “You asshole! You can tell Raven how YOU broke it and you can certainly get her another one.” Mat groaned as Vince threw the corset back at him and laid down on the bed. “If she gave one to you, then she’s got plenty more and won’t miss it. Quit your bitching and get over here and hug me so I can rub your tummy.” Vincent demanded as Mat paused for a brief second before nodding. “alright.”


	7. Aphrodisiacs (Mags x Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about this a lot. Mags is @Momokos, you know the drill.

The pair pulled up outside of the bar known as Tequi-la-la in a beat up old sports car. Killing the engine, Sylvia looked at her partner, Hardy who sat adjacent to her as she spoke up. 

"well, what's the plan? We're really about to go beat up the Lost in their own bar on their own turf?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice as she hoped that wasn't the case. "we're outnumbered and we can't bring weapons inside. What bullshit is that? We're gonna get fucked!" she shouted as Hardy held his hand up to silence her. 

"chill out will you? I got the solution right here." he said casually despite Sylvia’s worried protests. Pulling a little see-through orange pop top container with two pills sitting inside. “Bull Shark Testosterone. A steroid that’s made from the testicles of Chilean bull sharks. Gives you enhanced strength and reflexes. Bought a batch today in preparation.” he announced with a grin as Sylvia looked at him with a grimace. “Bull sharks don’t live in Chile.” she simply said as Hardy audibly groaned. “Will you just take the damn pill? We need to get these supplies back to the business!” he demanded while popping open the lid and dropping the pills into their hands. 

The two tossed the pills into their mouths and swallowed before waiting for the effects. Grunting, groaning and coughing at the rough feeling of the plastic capsule sliding down their throats. “When will it take effect?” she asked as Hardy tossed the container to the back of the car with a shrug. “Fuck knows. Soon, hopefully.” he said as the pair continued to wait for a little while longer. 

Soon, Sylvia’s hands started to tense and grip around the steering wheel as she felt her heart start to beat faster “Hardy. You good?” she asked as her vision became warped and colourful. Turning to her partner who nodded with a grin. “I think it’s time to go to work.” 

The duo left the car and made their way to the bar on the other side of the road. Parked outside were several bikes and a van plastered with the MC’s logo. This was definitely the place.

The pair walked into the bar to find it packed with bikers. All standing around with their bottles, talking to each other and laughing over the blaring rock music, paying no mind to the newcomers who just walked in. The two gave each other a look as Hardy let out a scream of rage before diving into the crowd of bikers, sending a right hook into one’s face which sent him tumbling back, cracking the back of his head off of the brick pillar behind him. 

Sylvia joined the fight and began to mercilessly beat on the bikers who soon swarmed the pair and began pummelling them with pool cues and brass knuckles, even smashing bottles off of them and slashing & stabbing them with the shattered remains. The two seemed to pay no mind to these attacks as they continued to simply punch their way out of the crowd. 

One punch was all it took from the roid raged pair to send a biker on the floor unconscious with broken bones and missing teeth. The two stood in the centre of the now smashed up bar, surrounded by the bodies of their foes. Picking up the duffel bags full of supplies, the two headed out of the bar and back to their lab to deliver the goods.

After what could be considered a successful resupply. Sylvia was driving back home in her new car from Ocelot.While stopped at a red light, Sylvia was examining her bloodied up knuckles that she tried to wash. she couldn’t help but tut at the state she was left in. Staring up at the rear view mirror to see a black eye starting to form. “Son of a bitch…” she cursed under her breath before she felt her stomach growl loudly, making her wrap her arms around her waist with a groan. “Oh, Jesus Christ…” she whined before a car honking behind her snapped her out of her trance and prompted her to hurriedly start driving again. 

Speeding down the highway at an uncontrollable speed, Sylvia dialled Hardy’s phone in a panicked rush. “Hardy! Bro, what the fuck was in those pills, any side effects? I feel so fucked man I’m speeding down the freeway and I’m losing my shit!” she yelled frantically.

“Hold on, let me look it up…” Hardy said as Sylvia just about screamed on the other end while waiting for her partner to search in the pros and cons of the drug. “Alright, says here that it gives you ripped muscles, a blinding rage that instils fear into colleagues and spouses, gives you the ability to consume 10’000 calories a day and gives you an incomprehensible sexual arousal towards inappropriate things, everything and anything. Though it also gives you delinquency, severe acne, tiny, shrunken genitals, hair growth in the wrong places, breast enlargements and hair loss. Why?” he asked before Sylvia hung up in a blind rage. “FUCK!” she screamed while zooming down the road. She had to get home in one piece, but she was just so angry that she wanted to run everyone off the road whilst being so horny that she wanted to stop and fuck the brains out of anyone willing enough. But she had to get home, Mags was waiting for her, she would know what to do.

Now let’s talk about Mags.

The Latina sat in front of the vanity mirror, applying a deep shaded purple lipstick onto her lips. She was all done up in beautiful, dark make-up. Which was rare for her. But she had just bought a nice new black, see through, floral bustier that she felt that Sylvia would like on her so she wanted to treat her wifey to a good time. Dressed in the new bustier with some stockings and a see through robe to make it all the more sexy for her wife. 

Mags glanced over at the strap on that sat patiently on their bed before she looked around the candle lit apartment and smiled lightly at her handiwork, ignoring the faint sounds of a car crash and a scream outside as that was a common occurrence in Los Santos. (Also it was highly unlikely that Mags even heard it to begin with). “Oh yeah. Sylvie’s gonna love this.” she giggled and clapped her hands together, before gasping lightly and rushing to hide behind the wall when she heard the door open and shut. 

Footsteps echoed down the stairs as Mags giggled silently in anticipation. When she heard the footsteps stop just outside the doorway, she made her move. “Oh, hello, Mi Amla.” she said with a sweet, seductive voice as she walked into view, resting herself on the door frame with a coy grin. “I missed you… I’ve been so lonely.” she whined playfully while looking at Sylvia who just stood silently in the shadows. Her face was shrouded by the darkness as she stared at Mags.

“Oh, this?” she looked down at the lingerie she donned before giggling once again before moving her shoulders back, letting the robe slide down her tanned skin with ease, exposing Mags’ attire fully. “All for you, angel. Why don’t you come and help me out of it?” she teased before Sylvia rushed towards her with a growl. The goth girl started to attack Mags’ neck and shoulders with kisses and hickeys, making the Latina yelp and giggle. “Someone’s missed me.” she said with a moan as she felt Sylvia’s hand slither down to her crotch before grabbing it. 

Sylvia’s fingers began to rub Mags’ flower through the fabric of her panties while she continued to hungrily suck on the girls neck. Before long, Mags was thrown onto the bed with a laugh as she watched Sylvia practically tear her own clothes off, exposing her pale, tattooed body for her wife to admire. Before Mags could fully appreciate her wife’s beauty, Sylvia’s hands reached over and gripped her bustier before quickly ripping it off. Making Mags gasp in shock. (that cost her a lot of money, y’know!)

Sylvia hurriedly inserted the strap on into herself with a loud moan. She then tied it around her hips and made sure the phallic object on the outside was stable enough to enter her wife. 

Sylvia still had some control over her ferocity. This drug had turned her into some kind of feral, sex crazed maniac. But it was still Sylvia and that was still her wife who she vowed to never harm in any way. (Unless asked, though Sylvia still felt shame afterwards). So she got down onto her knees and pried open Mags’ legs. A quick glance up to see if Mags enjoyed this was satisfied by the sight of her angel smiling widely at just how intense this made Sylvia feel.

In an instant, Sylvia began the assault on her lovers clit, making the girl jolt and whine while grabbing her breasts to enhance the pleasure. The goth began to hungrily devour her wife’s pussy. Lapping up the hot, sticky liquid that emitted from it as that was what she’d been craving all this time. 

After mere minutes of eating her out, Sylvia then stood up and ran the palm of her hand down her tongue to wetten it before stroking the dildo with it, lubing it up. Sylvia then held Mags’ legs in the air and quickly inserted the silicon penis into Mags’ hole. Both girls simultaneously moaned in pleasure, their voices intertwining with each other as Sylvia began to violently fuck her wife. 

It was a good thing that Mags was flexible and stretched daily, otherwise Sylvia practically folding her in half and having her knees touch her ears would’ve hurt. Mags looked down at her wife while she practically fucked her brains out. She’d never felt this kind of intensity from anyone before, let alone Sylvia. She was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed it much more than she initially thought she would. Being touched, grabbed, used and filled up this way was definitely eye opening. She didn’t know what had gotten into Sylvia to allow her to go all out, but she would definitely ask for it again. Mags’ train of thought was interrupted by Sylvia leaning over and giving her a deep, rough yet passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestling for dominance over each other’s mouth as they transferred muffled moans at the intensity of their kiss. 

The room filled with the sounds of the girls whining and moaning as they both reached their climax together. The pair of them tensing up as they both came. After several minutes of the two panting heavily with sweat pouring off them onto the sheets, Sylvia pulled out of her wife and undid the belt on the strap, letting it fall onto the floor with a loud thump. 

Lying down onto the bed, Sylvia grabbed Mags and effortlessly pulled her over for a big hug. (It could’ve been the enhanced strength from the drugs, but Mags was fairly skinny and lightweight. So it was probably a mix of both). 

“Wow…” Was all Mags had the energy to say over Sylvia’s deep and heavy pants. The goth could barely keep her eyes open as Mags positioned herself to be looking at the girl with a wide smile. “Could we do that again sometime? Could you rough me up like that?” she asked with a hopeful enthusiasm as Sylvia opened one eye and sighed. “Maybe… Bull shark…” she breathed out as Mags gasped. “That testosterone that’s being advertised on the internet! Very interesting…” she mused while stroking her chin. “Next time could you not rip my new clothes! I spent a lot of money on that and now it’s ruined, ya butt!” she fumed with puffed out cheeks before sticking her tongue out to the goth who let out a weak laugh. “I’m so so sorry babe. I’ll buy you another, I promise. Just let me sleep now…” she closed her eyes with a sigh as Mags frowned.

“Have your boobies gotten bigger?” she asked while fondling them, making the goth groan. Though she didn’t tell Mags to stop. “So what happened out there today?” Mags asked before blinking softly, finally seeing Sylvia in the light. Her black eyes, her bruised and bloodied knuckles, and several cuts scattered around her body. Making Mags gasp in horror. “Mi Amla! You’re hurt, you’re bleeding!” she whined while squirming. “I need to help patch you up! What happened! Who do I need to kill!?!” she growled before being silenced with a kiss from her lover which instantly calmed her down.

“It’s alright, my angel. They’re all dead, probably. They got beat up real badly by me and Hard-- Oh shit, Hardy!” she exclaimed before promptly passing out on the bed in her lovers arms who had also fallen asleep before Sylvia even started explaining.

The next morning, Hardy was found passed out naked in an alley behind a strip club covered in every bodily fluid imaginable with his hand around his shrunken penis. This was pretty much the norm for Hardy, Just without the small penis part… He was never gonna live that down.


	8. Prostitution/Sex worker (Blue Eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of my more sympathetic characters who're trapped working for the main villain.

The sound of a bottle smashing in the distance echoed through the night sky as no one paid any mind to it. In an alleyway of the dystopian city sat the young, alternative prostitute known only as Blue Eyes who was leaning over to a barrel of fire, using the soaring flames to light his cigarette before he sat back onto the deck chair he’d claimed for the time being. 

With a little jerk of his head, his black dyed fringe was flicked away from his eyes. He was donned in all black clothing that consisted of a loose hanging, sleeveless shirt, skinny jeans and scuffed converse. Draping himself in chains and necklaces that he’d found on the street was what he classed as jewelry while using ash, chalk and charcoal as his excuse for makeup, presenting himself with a bit more class than the others in his profession.

Letting out a deep exhale that sent smoke blowing away with the wind of the cool summer night. Looking around at his surroundings, he found himself in the company of drugged up zombies who were either wandering aimlessly or lying in a pile of their own mess, showing no signs of life or movement. 

The Fort’s Uptown district wasn’t any better than the Downtown. There were fewer slaves spreading their diseases but there were more raiders as this was their hangout. Thankfully for Blue, many of the Wildmen’s “rougher” soldiers weren’t interested in his services. Leaving the tamer, more bearable soldiers’ needs to fulfil. 

The sounds of footsteps echoed down the alleyway as Blue’s head shot up with wide, curious eyes. The cigarette hanging out of his mouth when he saw his favourite customer arrive; Aiden Kidd. The young, teal hair dyed Wildman was considered to be a newbie among the ranks. He was gentle, empathetic and caring. Which made him different from pretty much everyone around him.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Blue sang, his eyes fluttering as the biker grinned lightly, brandishing his pink coloured braces. “What’re you doing in a dump like this?” Kidd asked as Blue shrugged. “Business. You looking to buy?” The black haired boy questioned as Kidd reached over and took the cigarette from between Blue’s lips and placed it into his own. Taking a draw before tossing the cig into the barrel with an exhale, he responded. “Maybe. How much?”

“For you, honey? It’s on the house.” he smirked as Kidd shrugged while shoving his hands into his pockets. “I can’t argue with that deal…” he mused before jerking his head to the side, motioning for the emo to follow him.

The two arrived at Kidd’s apartment in the bombed out building. The room was bare with a mattress in the corner, a fridge against the wall and a metal table with two chairs on either side. The bathroom had a grimey, disgusting bathtub, an equally vile toilet and a smashed up sink from the previous owner. It wasn’t much, it wasn’t even homey.

Blue Eyes planted himself on one of the metal chairs as Kidd closed the door behind him. The blue haired biker approached him and pulled out a nickel plated Ruger KP90 pistol, placing it on the table in front of him. “For you. It’s chambered in .45 ACP. Not the best, but it’s better than nothing.” he said as he opened the fridge to see if he had anything worthwhile inside.

“Where did you steal this?” Blue asked while picking the gun up and aiming it at the wall, closing one eye and pretending to shoot an invisible target. “Why do you care?” Kidd replied before placing a beer down on the table. “I don’t. I just think it’s sweet that you’d do this for me.” he said before placing the gun back down on the table and taking the beer. “It’s kinda sexy. Goes with my outfit.”

“I’ll teach you to shoot some time, and be careful where you hide it. I don’t want you shooting that cute dick of yours off.” Kidd joked dryly, making Blue laugh as he placed another cigarette into his mouth. “So, are we doing this or what?” he asked.

“What, no small talk? Just straight to the point, huh?” Kidd asked with a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair, placing his hands on his faded jeans. Blue smiled at this as he pushed his chair back and got onto his knees, crawling underneath the table until his face was met with Kidd’s crotch. 

Blue looked up at Kidd for confirmation and got a nod in return. Prompting the black haired boy to undo his partners pants and pull out his slowly rising member. “Oh, I’ve missed this.” Blue giggled lightly before taking his length into his mouth which made Kidd gasp and tense up.

Blue eyes expertly worked on the blue haired biker’s member with his mouth, running his tongue up and down the entirety of his length and chuckling deviously at the moans emitting from his partners mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, getting faster each time.

The pleasure was felt building up in Kidd as he ran his fingers through the prostitutes black hair before gripping a clump of it in his hand, controlling his head movements at his own pace (which was faster than when Blue was in control).

Blue’s eyes began to well up as he tried not to gag on Kidd’s length, not wanting to stop him as Kidd clearly needed this (and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being used like that). His hands gripped onto Kidd’s thighs as the biker’s back arched just before Blue felt a warm fluid shooting into his mouth. 

Kidd held Blue’s head in place so his entire member was completely consumed by Blue’s mouth and his load shot down his throat. Finally letting go, Blue coughed violently as he finally caught his breath. Looking up at Kidd, he opened his mouth to show it empty. He’d swallowed it all.

Kidd smiled lightly as he slumped down in the chair while Blue stood up and began to undress, only for Kidd to grab him by the wrist and shake his head. “Not right now… Let’s just hug for a bit, it’s been a rough week… I want to hold you, just for a little while…”


	9. Titfucking (Valee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars OC's building their relationship in a very intimate way. 
> 
> Broket belongs to @Momokos

The ship sat idly in deep space. It was the safest place to be right now. A system full of uncharted planets, most of them uninhabitable. No one would look for them here. Hell, no one even knew this place existed.

Valee stood in the little bathroom on the ship. Her piercing grey eyes fixated with her reflection in the mirror. Pushing strands of white hair behind her ear to reveal a cut on her cheekbone. Running her rough finger gently across the cut, Valee barely even winced as the contact made her face sting. She was used to pain by now. 

Looking down at the state of her attire, her shirt badly ripped and battle damaged, forcing her to peel the fabric off and toss it aside, leaving her with her bare chest exposed. Her toned arms and lean chest were riddled with scars, burns and fresh wounds from previous fights. There wasn’t much skin that wasn’t left untouched in some way. 

Valee slowly ran her fingers up her stomach towards her chest. She was entranced by just how many new scars she’d acquired without even realising. Her nails gently traced along one of her nipples to incite some sort of reaction out of her. Sending a jolt of chills up her spine as she smiled very briefly. She still felt something. She was still alive. 

Life was never easy for Valee. Having been born and raised in Level 1313, she quickly learned just how cruel and evil the world truly was. And that the only person she could trust was herself. Though that never stopped her from caring for others. It was rare, but it happened. Most of the time it would backfire. She’d end up caring for someone, they’d get killed or betray her, resulting in their deaths at her hands. She’d almost stopped caring altogether and becoming as mercenary as they come. Until Broket came along.

Speak of shit and it’ll hit you in the face.

The door was heard sliding open as Valee shamelessly turned around with one of her blaster pistols in hand, not caring that her breasts were on show as she aimed the gun at the startled face of Broket standing at the door. It was unknown if the Zabrak was startled by the gun in his face or the female breasts presented in front of him. (Most likely the breasts).

Valee sighed heavily as she lowered the blaster and placed it onto the corner of the sink. “Damn… Sorry, Broket… Ya startled me.” she apologised as the Padawan sighed heavily with his hand pressed against his chest. “I’m sorry, Valee! You were in a long time and I started to get worried. My apologies!” Broket explained as his eyes scanned everything in the room except for the Bounty Hunter/Smuggler. (He had the utmost respect for his new master and didn’t want to invision her like that).

“Aww, were you getting worried about ol’ Mama Valee?” she asked as she gently took the Zabrak’s brown face in her hand and ran circles around his cheek with her thumb. “You’re a good boy. Y’know that?”

“Thank you, Valee.” Broket said awkwardly as he continued to look above Valee, making the white haired woman grin.

“What’s the matter, never seen a pair of tits before?” she asked while looking at his face. His eyes said it all. He hadn’t. “Jeez, kid. You really did have a shit life with the Jedi. No tits? I don’t think I could live like that.” she said before pressing her hands on her hips with a smile. She had no shame whatsoever it seemed. 

“What do you think of ‘em?” she asked before snapping her fingers at Broket, making him finally look at her. She couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not. But she had a feeling he was. 

“They’re uh, pretty good! Really nice and round.” the Zabrak tried to explain before pointing at one of the nipples. “I like those.” he said before poking one, prompting a small breath to emit from the woman, briefly startling the Padawan. 

“Oh, did that hurt?” he asked with a worried tone. “Quite the opposite, kid.” Valee replied with a smirk. “You’ve never been with a woman, have you? Have you ever even messed around down there?” she asked as Broket shook his head a little. Would you like to?” she offered as Broket thought for a moment. “Sure?”

“C’mere, let Mama Valee take care of her lil boy.” she said as she sat Broket down onto the toilet before getting down onto her knees in front of him. “If you don’t like what I’m doing. Just say and I’ll stop, okay?” she asked as Broket nodded. He was then presented with Valee’s extended pinkie finger. “Pinkie promise. This is sacred.” she explained as the Zabrak slowly wrapped his pinkie finger around hers, sealing the deal.

Valee began to fumble around with Broket’s tunic. Loosening the belt and letting the brown fabric come undone. After a short while, Broket’s member was in Valee’s hand as she smiled lightly. “It’s cute, and warm.” she said as she pressed it against her cheek. 

The faces Broket was making was a clear indication that what she was doing was alien. He probably had no idea that it could feel this way. It felt so good.

Valee gave the tip of his member a little kiss as she felt the warm, salty taste on her lips. “You’re feeling pretty excited, huh. Want me to keep going?” she asked and only got a quick nod in response. 

Valee then smirked as she positioned herself so that her breasts were just above his dick. Pushing her breasts together with her hands, she felt his dick being squeezed in the middle. She then began to slowly them up and down and watched as Broket squirmed and moaned. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he flung it back. “Ya like that?” she asked as Broket nodded once again.

Valee licked her lips with a grin as she began to speed up. Broket’s moans becoming significantly louder as she felt him beginning to subconsciously thrust with her motions. 

“You gonna cum for mama, my special little boy?” she asked despite the fact that Broket probably didn’t know what that meant, he soon found out when he whined loudly just before he shot his load all over Valee’s chest, some landing on her chin as she laughed. 

“Oh wow! That was a lot! You really needed that, huh?” she asked as Broket was unresponsive. Panting heavily with his eyes closed. 

Standing up, Valee ran her fingers through his hair before she leaned in and planted a little kiss on his forehead. “I love you, kid. You know that, right? I’d do anything for you.” she reminded him as he nodded once again.

“Yes, Valee… I love you too.” he paused. “Could we do that again some time?” he asked as Valee grinned widely. “We can do that and more if you’d like. Under one condition. You gotta call me mama.” she proposed while poking his nose. “Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You’re a mess.”


	10. Waxplay (Marcy x Reese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl time! 
> 
> Reese belongs to @Momokos

The room was dimly lit with nothing but the moon shining through the cracks in the blinds and a small collection of scented candles burning away to light up the darkness.

A ruby red vinyl was playing on the old turntable. The sounds of Joy Division filled the room as out from the bathroom strutted Marcy clad in only striped knee high socks, cute black panties with the words “Bite me” written on the front in a pink font and an extra large white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, almost exposing her bare chest. She had sneakily raided Reese’s make-up box as she’d attempted to put on lipstick, blusher and eye shadow with nice cute wings. 

She held her arms over her head with her revolver in her hand, the bells in her little black cat ear headband jingling with every move as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song. Since she wasn’t allowed to play with herself when she knew her mommy would be back soon, she had to fill the time and mess around so she wouldn’t get bored enough to defy her mommy’s orders. (Though doing so would lead to some pretty interesting results).

Marcy’s mismatched eyes glanced over to the mirror that stood propped up against the wall. “Hm? What was that?” she asked while dancing her way over to the mirror, her arms still over her head and her hips still swaying with every move. “Do you think I look pretty?” she questioned herself in the mirror with a coy smile. Slowly swaying her hips as she began to slink down to the ground before shooting back up and aiming the revolver at her reflection in the mirror. “How about now?” she asked with a giggle before pulling the trigger, hearing the signature snap of the hammer hitting off the firing pin. Thankfully Marcy was smart enough to unload her pistol before playing around with it. (Something she learned at a young age with her first pistol).

Marcy giggled hysterically at herself in the mirror before sliding the barrel of the gun into her mouth, the muzzle practically touching the back of her throat. She then dragged the cold steel of the barrel across her tongue as she slid the gun out of her mouth with a devious smile before hearing the door creaking open.

Reese stepped inside the room in her usual black leather jacket and yellow plaid pants with her sunglasses resting on her head, keeping her hair out of her eyes.

Reese closed the door behind her and was just barely able to turn and look at Marcy who instantly dropped the revolver and had the biggest smile imaginable on her face. “Mommy!” she squealed as she darted towards the older woman and practically tackled her with a hug. Showering her face and neck with kisses that managed to get a chuckle out of the blonde woman who carried her to the bed.

“I’m here baby, I’m here! You can calm down now.” Reese cooed as Marcy practically vibrated with excitement on the bed before planting a sneaky kiss on Reese’s lips when the woman went to step back. “I missed youuu!~” Marcy sang as Reese got a good look at her face. “Did you raid my make-up drawer again, baby girl? I told you to let me do it for you.” she gently scolded as Marcy kicked her little legs back and forth while dipping her chin down into her chest. 

“Sorry, mommy…” then raven haired girl whimpered, trying to hide her smile before she felt Reese’s soft hands wrap around her face and pull it upward before their lips locked in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Reese then broke the kiss and raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow, noticing the red marks all over the skin that was showing on Marcy. “Baby girl, what happened?” she asked with a stern tone which hid her worries that Marcy had hurt herself.

Marcy’s mismatched eyes widened as she looked at the red marks on her skin before back up at Reese with a nervous giggle. “I uh…” she tried to think of an excuse as Reese’s face contorted into a disappointed frown. “Did you hurt yourself again, baby girl?”

Marcy panicked as she sat on her knees on the bed. “No not this time! Well, maybe just a little but you were gone so long and I was feeling really excited and bored so I was just playing around with wax. It feels really really good!” she giggled as she crawled towards one of the candles, allowing Reese to fully see her panties with a little love heart on the butt.

Marcy took an orange candle from the bedside table and looked back at Reese with a coy grin as she lay on her side. “Watch this, mommy.” she cooed as she slowly tilted the candle to the side, letting the hot wax pour down onto her rump.

Marcy’s little wince at the sudden pain of the wax was enough to make Reese almost have a heart attack. But the blonde instantly calmed down when she saw Marcy begin to giggle at the feeling of the hot liquid dripping down onto her bare skin. “See? It feels good. Try it!” she held the candle out to Reese who hesitantly took it while Marcy got up and sat on her knees, tilting her head back and waiting for the pain.

Reese looked at Marcy’s eagerness which gave her enough confidence to slowly dip the candle over her chest and watch as the liquid dripped down her skin and trailed in between her breasts and down to her midriff. 

Marcy giggled and winced at the feeling as she began to unbutton her shirt so that no wax stained the material. (As she had to wear it to work the next morning). “See? Fun, right?” she giggled as Reese nodded gently.

“It is, Mommy likes seeing baby squirm.” Reese teased, making Marcy shake with giddiness before closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling.of Reese expertly dripping wax onto her chest. (She had a gut feeling that Reese had done this before).

Marcy let out little moans of both pain and pleasure before Reese suddenly stopped and put the candle back on the table. Marcy’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up at the older woman. “Huh? What’s wrong?” she asked 

Reese’s tough, stern persona had returned as she flicked her hair out of her face. “Mommy got bored of this. She has to clean her messy baby up now, doesn’t she?” she teased with a smirk as Marcy’s little eyes lit up with pure glee. “Does that mean it’s bath time!?” she questioned before cheering happily as Reese simply scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. “Do you want mommy to join you?” she asked as she used her heel to close the door behind them, not waiting for Marcy to respond as she already knew the answer. 

Of course Marcy wanted Reese to join her.


	11. Scissoring (Claudia x Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two older and more tired OC's enjoying some downtime in jail before escaping. Robbie belongs to @Momokos

The storm raged on outside the prison as the skies were coloured almost black, shrouding the wastes in a dark grey pallet. The wind blew the rain in through the bars of the cell window, dampening the floor and the edges of the beds that sat on either side of the room. 

Claudia stood by the window, her bruised and battered face illuminated by the light outside. Her bloodshot eyes staring out at the prison as it was business as usual. The guards patrolling the grounds and the shanks were clearing the trenches that were quickly being filled up with murky water. 

The redhead watched as Garfield, her companion, was forced to dig up more ground for the trenches while being under the watchful eye of the guards, two of them being their friends; Amber and Oscar.

“Come away from the window, dear. You’re going to get soaked.” a soft voice called from behind her as she turned to see her cellmate, Robbie sitting at the edge of the bed with an old book sitting in her hands as usual. 

Claudia finally stepped away from the window and approached the black haired older woman. Pacing back and forth, she began to get antsy. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I’m starting to lose my fucking m ind in here!” the disgraced knight exclaimed as the scholar simply looked up at her, pushing her glasses up with her fingers as she chuckled. 

“What, am I not good enough company for you?” she jokingly asked while pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. “I’m hurt.” 

“Not when you sit there and read in silence. When you do talk, it’s always about stupid shit that happens in your books. I don’t really care about how Louis has to flee from his gay vampire lover because he doesn’t like being immortal.” she scoffed as Robbie perked up. “But their daughter is called Claudia. Like you!” The older woman pointed out as the knight held her face in her hands and let out a muffled groan. 

“Listen,” Robbie said softly as she sat upright, patting the space beside her on the bed, prompting Claudia to sit next to her. “I know you’re hurting in more ways than one. But constantly working yourself up into a frenzy isn’t going to make you feel any better. It’ll just drive you mad.” she said as she idly began to play with Claudia’s long, ginger locks with a smile plastered onto her face. 

“I can’t help it when the only time I’m brought out, I’m forced to fight for the wardens bullshit fantasies.” Claudia remarked as Robbie leaned over, planting a soft and gentle kiss onto the knight’s cheek. “I know, sweetie. But I’m here to help you in any way I can.” she reminded her with a soft grin.

Claudia sighed heavily and nodded, looking forward as she felt Robbie’s fingers trace down her back. “And how can you help me now?” she questioned as Robbie looked to the side with a curious face. “I have some ways of relieving you of your stress.” she commented, making Claudia grin lightly as she had a brief idea of what the older woman meant.

Before anything could be said, Robbie leaned over and pressed her lips firmly against Claudia’s. The two shared a deep and passionate kiss that was serious enough to make the scholar put her book down. (which would never normally happen). 

Their hands cupped each others faces before wandering free, running up and down each other’s bodies. Ripping open their jumpsuits and exposing their skin to the cold air as they broke the kiss. 

“Why don’t we keep this our little secret, hm?” Robbie asked with a little quiver in her voice over claudia’s heavy breaths. “Queenie doesn’t need to know about this.” she whispered as Claudia could only nod before the two locked lips in another deep kiss. Their passion burning within each other as both had been pent up over the years and were in dire need of a release. 

Clumsy hands fumbled around the jumpsuits as they were pulled off the woman’s frames. The two broke the kiss once again to admire the others body. Robbie’s was soft and thin. Not a mark had been left on her delicate skin which was a massive contrast to Claudia’s who’s toned frame was covered in scars. Her breasts and stomach were plagued with stretch marks that only served to remind the exiled knight what she had lost, but were seen as cute to the older scholar.

Robbie’s hands slowly slithered up claudia’s body before cupping themselves around the woman’s breasts. A moan escaped the knight’s mouth as she closed her eyes and allowed the woman’s calloused thumbs to run circles around her sensitive nipples. 

Robbie’s then dove in and wrapped her lips around one of Claudia’s hard, erect nipples while her fingers continued pinching and running around the other. Robbie began to hungrily suckle on the younger woman’s teat, her tongue swirling around the nipple before her teeth gently grazed against the soft flesh which caused a yelp from the ginger knight.

“What? You can handle the pain.” Robbie teased which actually managed to get a giggle out of the otherwise stoic woman. Feeling proud, Robbie moved onto the other breast and did the same routine as Claudia ran her fingers through the woman’s black bob and gripping a large clump of it when the feelings got intense.

Claudia then dedicated some of her time to doing the same action to Robbie’s considerably smaller breasts, receiving the same reaction that she gave. After a short while, the two women looked at each other. Both panting heavily as they felt considerably better. But neither of them were done yet. They didn’t want to stop.

The women both seemed to share the same idea for what to do next as they pulled each other closer, wrapping their legs around each other as they felt the warm, sticky feeling of their flowers pressing against each other. Sharing a look without words, both women began to gently grind against each other.

The women shared a moan before silencing each other with a deep kiss so they didn’t alert anyone to their actions. Continuously grinding against each other proved to be too intense for the pair to stifle their moans. So what if a guard came to investigate. What were they gonna do, stop them?”

Their grinding became rougher and more intense as the women were whining and moaning over each other. Neither of them had felt such pleasure in such a long time. Soon it became too much for them as they both tensed up while reaching their orgasm. 

The two lay sprawled out on the bed. Legs still entangled and intertwined with each other as they were both reduced to hot, sweating, panting messes. Claudia lifted her head up ever so weakly to look down at Robbie. “That was….” she paused “good…” Robbie chuckled at Claudia’s words. “Can we do that again sometime? I really needed that.” Claudia almost begged as Robbie simply nodded.

“Of course, dear. I’d be happy to help.” she cooed as Claudia smiled lightly. “I love you.” she blurted out but paused, not sure how the other would respond. However, her fears were quickly extinguished when Robbie replied with “I love you too, darling.”

Claudia smiled lightly as she lay her head back down onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling with a wide grin. Love. That’s what that felt like. Maybe Garfield was onto something.


	12. Pet Play (Marcy x Reese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite ships so this won't be the last time you see them. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> You already know who Reese belongs to.

Music blared through the room as some children’s cartoon droned on the TV. Marcy sat intently watching under a blanket in her little pyjamas that consisted of an oversized grey shirt with a cute panda on the front and some pink shorts. As always, she wore her striped socks and a little white bunny headband with little bells on the ears while clutching a stuffed teddy bear to her chest. Resting her chin on the bears head while her eyes focused intently on the TV, trying to concentrate. 

The faint sound of a shower running in the other room drowned out the sound of the TV as Marcy went to turn it up before hearing the shower abruptly stop. She felt a certain sort of giddiness as butterflies started to form in her tummy. Any minute now, Reese would step out and give her all the attention she needed. 

Eventually, the door finally opened as Reese stepped out in nothing but a towel that covered her wet body with a smaller towel wrapped around her hair. Marcy squealed with glee as she clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. “Hi mommy!” she welcomed the older woman who smiled and approached her, planting a soft kiss on the tiny girl’s forehead. “Hey, bunny.” she cooed before walking towards the mirror to dry herself off as Marcy sat up on her knees, still clutching the bear in her arms as she giggled.

“I missed you!” the girl announced as Reese let out a soft breath of amusement. “I was in the other room, baby girl. If you wanted to see me, you could’ve joined.” the blonde pointed out as she began to dry her hair.

“I know, but I didn’t want to miss this show.” The raven haired girl said with a little shy laugh as Reese laid down on the bed behind her with a tired sigh. Marcy was the only person who got to see her like this. Not fully groomed with make-up and fancy leather clothes and not displaying her tough, stoic personality and instead showing a soft, more tender side. She felt honoured to see Reese completely bare and loved her all the same.

Marcy continued to watch the show as Reese planted little kisses all over her back, making the girl giggle when she got to her neck. Marcy then pounced onto the older woman and pinned her down to the bed with a devious giggle. “I wanna play.” she said with a whiney voice as Reese trailed her long fingernails up the girl’s sides. 

“Oh yeah?” the blonde asked with a smirk as Marcy nodded. “Mhm! I wanna be your little pet!” she beamed as Reese cocked her brow. “What would you be?” she asked as Marcy thought about it. “A bat!”

“A pet bat?” Reese gave Marcy a sarcastic look as the younger girl fumed. “It could happen!” she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out in anger. 

“How about a bunny?” Reese suggested as Marcy’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, I like bunnies!” she giggled, which made Reese chuckle slightly. “Yeah? You wanna be a bunny?”

“You can be something too! but I don't know what.” Marcy pondered as she ran her fingers down her chin, pretending to be stroking a beard. “Maybe a wolf?” she asked with a smile as Reese grinned. “We’ll think of something. But I like you being a bunny. It’s cute.”

Marcy felt goosebumps form as Reese slid her immaculately manicured hands up her shirt and begin to cup her breasts. “You my little bunny?” she asked as Marcy bit her lower lip and nodded. “Mhm!”

Reese pinched Marcy’s nipples as the girl yelped and whined but began to grind on the older woman which indicated that she liked it.

Marcy then pulled her shirt off and tossed it away, exposing her bare chest for Reese to admire. The older woman gently cupped Marcy’s tiny, perky breasts in her hand and began to play with them. “Who’s my good bunny?” she asked as Marcy whined again. “Me…”

“What are you?” Reese questioned as Marcy answered. “I’m your good bunny....”

This answer satisfied the blonde woman who quickly pinned Marcy to the bed and climbed on top of her. In one quick action, Marcy’s shorts were pulled off and her cute, shaved flower was on display.

Reese slid her fingers up Marcy’s already wet folds as the girl let out a little pleased whimper. “You’re mommy’s little fuck bunny.” she cooed as her fingers began to gently rub on Marcy’s clit.

The raven haired girl began to breath heavily and moan as she grabbed her little breasts in her hands and let Reese pleasure her.

Reese then slid two fingers into Marcy as the girl gasped and closed her eyes, arching her back as the fingers buried themselves deeper. “Good bunny. Take mommy’s fingers.” the blonde cooed before peppering the younger girls soft skin with little kisses while sliding her fingers in and out of her.

Reese’s fingers began to speed up as Marcy continuously whined and moaned the older woman’s name. “I’m your good bunny… I’m your good bunny… I’m your…” Marcy’s mouth was ajar as she closed her eyes tightly, unable to finish the sentence as she arched her back once again.

Marcy quivered under Reese’s control as the older woman needed to only use her fingers to pleasure the girl. Marcy flopped down onto the bed and panted heavily as she opened her mismatched eyes to look at the blonde woman who was sensually sucking her fingers clean, making sure Marcy saw. 

The girl giggled weakly before holding her arms out to the woman, making grabby hands at her. “Hug your sleepy bunny!” she fumed as Reese tilted her head with a stern look on her face that made Marcy retract her hands slightly. “Please?” she asked as Reese smiled and climbed into the girl’s arms and planted another smooch on her forehead before kissing her deeply, sharing Marcy’s taste with her before breaking the kiss and smiling. “Good bunny.”


	13. Distracted sex (Ryan x Rosa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the prison that Claudia and Robbie are trapped in. We find out what the guards are up to.
> 
> Rosa belongs to @Momokos

The prison sat quietly in the overgrown forest. The trenches had been cleared thanks to Garfield’s efforts. The dead were keeping their distance and the Shanks were tamer than usual. 

It was lights out for the prisoners so the few that remained on were dim so not to become too distracting. Two figures were walking down the hall while muttering to themselves, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

“Rosa, where the fuck are we going?” The giant guard asked as he was practically being dragged by the arm by the tiny woman in front of him. 

“Will you quit your bitchin, Chambers? Just trust me here, alright?” Rosa sneered, making the older, taller guard roll his eyes in dismay. He couldn’t believe that he’d been dragged out of bed for this.

Ryan Chambers and Rosalie “Rosa” Ryder had been together pretty much their whole life. The two graduated from the police academy in their early twenties and had been partners in crime ever since. Still finding themselves partnered up nearly 2 decades later. 

Since that time, they’d found a third companion in the form of Cassandra “Cass” Bunker who shared personality traits from both officers. (A cynical, apathetic outlook on life similar to Ryan and a loud, in your face presence like Rosa).

Cass however was out on patrol. Scouting and scavenging for the group at the prison. So she was currently unavailable for Rosa to annoy, leaving Ryan to deal with the smaller, bombastic woman and her antics. 

The door opened as Rosa dragged Ryan in before quietly closing it behind them, leaving Ryan’s eyes to adjust to the darkness as shapes began to take form in his vision. “Okay? The laundry room. Why are we here?” he asked as he turned to look at the woman who grabbed his face and pulled him down to her level. “C’mere you big lug.” she grinned

Scaling the 6’4 giant was always a challenge for the 5’3 gremlin. But she loved the dynamic and she loved him so what was there to really complain about? Rosa pressed her lips against the giants as she kissed him deeply for a solid minute before finally breaking the kiss with a smile. “I missed ya.”

While Ryan enjoyed the kiss for sure. That was his little woman after all. His partner for life. But did she have to wake him up for that? He was having one of his rare good dreams and didn’t want to be disturbed. 

“I missed you too, but your mouth tastes of cigarettes. What time is it?” he asked while squinting as Rosa turned a nearby lamp on to illuminate the dark room. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s do this.” she said with a grin. 

Before Ryan could ask what she meant, Rosa answered him by pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare chest for him to admire. While it was an amazing sight to see his little red haired angels bare skin. He really wasn’t in the mood right now. He was tired and depressed and this was the last thing on his mind.

Rosa knew this and in her little erratic brain, figured that if Ryan got some ass, he would be a bit more cheery and maybe even smile for once. Plus, she knew he really needed this. Hell, she fucking needed this.

“I’ve been horny for the past couple of days. Cass is out in the Wastes and God knows when she’s gonna get back. Could you?” she asked as she held a bobble out for Ryan to tie back her hair that could only be compared to a birds nest. 

Ryan obediently began to pull her hair back out of her face before expertly tying it back into a ponytail. He knew Rosa could tie a ponytail. But rosa’s ponytails were shit and trampy looking. So he offered to do them for her. (He had a little sister who never knew how to tie her hair before she got it cut into the style of a bob).

With her hair out of the way and her shirt on the ground. She was ready to roll. The only thing stopping her was Ryan’s jeans. (where she could see a distinct bump in the crotch area… Ryan was into this).

Getting down onto her knees, she began to undo Ryan’s pants before tugging them down to his ankles, freeing his erect member. “Happy to see me? I get it. I know, I’m pretty.” she smirked before immediately taking his member into her mouth.

She began to slide her tongue along his shaft as she bobbed her head back and forth. Making little gargling and slurping noises as she went.

A soft moan escaped Ryan’s lips as he stared straight ahead at the door. Not in case someone came in. He knew they wouldn’t. (who would wash their clothes at this time of night?) But rather, he didn’t really know where to look. Rosa was doing her thing and while yes, it looked hot. He wasn’t in the horniest of moods. 

Rosa continued to expertly work on his length, using her hands to stroke it and fondle his balls while she worked. Soon after, she stood up and began to undo her pants. “Down on the ground, Chambers. I’m gonna ride that fuckin’ dick.” she ordered as Ryan looked away from the door and down to rosa who was already naked. 

Getting bored of waiting, Rosa pulled the behemoth on top of her with a little chuckle as she felt his member graze against her crotch. The tip prodding her clit as she let out a moan. “Alright, big boy. Let’s do this.” she said as she grabbed his dick in her hand and guided it towards her entrance while kissing him deeply. 

After receiving no help from her partner, she stopped trying to slide him inside of her as she looked him in the eyes, noticing that they were idly staring at the tiles on the ground, rather than her naked body. (Which she knew looked fucking awesome, so what was more interesting that?)

Rosa snapped her fingers in front of Ryan’s face as the latter finally looked at her with disinterested eyes. “Hm?” was all he could muster up as Rosa scoffed. “Unbelievable! Rock hard cock yet you don’t even seem the slightest bit interested! Don’t tell me you’ve gone gay all of a sudden.” she said with a cackle. “You losin’ interest in me, chambers?” she then asked.

“No, God no. Never.” Ryan explained as he shook his head. “I just got shit on my mind. Struggling, y’know.” he said as Rosa silenced him with a kiss.

“Listen to me, fuckhead. You may not think you need this but you do. I certainly fuckin’ need this. You’ve been moping around for weeks now and it’s been getting me down. If this doesn’t cheer you up, I dunno what will. But I gotta have a release and you’re the only fucker that can give it to me and the only person here other than Cass I'll let anywhere near me. Do not take this moment away from me.” she demanded as Ryan sighed with a gentle nod. “Okay, Rosa. I’ll do this for you.” he said.

Rosa then grinned as she pinned Ryan to the floor and sat on top of him. With how wet she had became after feeling Ryan’s member in her hand, it had become piss easy to slide down onto his length as she let out a gasp of pleasure.

Rosa began gently straddling her boyfriend as she looked down at him with a cocky smirk. “You look good from up here.” she sneered which made Ryan give a little grin. “You look good from down here.” he retorted as the small woman held her hands behind her head to show off her body which she was pretty proud of whilst swaying her hips on Ryan’s member.

This was arguably Rosa’s favourite position. She felt like she had absolute control over the giant man underneath her (and it was also the only time she wouldn’t get crushed under his large build). She loved it and she knew that deep down he enjoyed it as well. For so long he had to act stoic and apathetic for the safety of her and Cass as he truly cared for the two of them. But all he truly wanted was some comfort and validation. Something that he’d been seriously lacking. To be held, loved and nurtured by someone who cared. Something the older yet smaller woman was more than happy to do for him as she truly did love her big grumpy partner.

Rosa’s hands then pressed firmly onto Ryan’s chest as she began to drag her long talon like nails down his skin, leaving little pink trails while she practically bounced on Ryan’s length. She’d given up trying to stifle her moans and just let it all out. Who was gonna hear it? And so what if they walk in. She’s getting some good dick, and what about it?

Rosa’s consistent bouncing and occasional moaning of his name sparked something in Ryan as the latter grabbed Rosa and pinned her down onto the ground. Slowly sliding his length deeper into her as her mouth hung open while she stared him in the eyes. “Ryan…” she let out with a breath that made the younger man grin with a similar cocky energy that she displayed earlier.

“Got your vibe back, big boy?” she teased as he nodded before kissing her deeply once again. The woman let out a giggle as Ryan began to pepper her neck with kisses as she started to squirm. “Alright, alright. Hurry it up, asshole. Make it quick. This floor’s fuckin’ freezing.” she complained as Ryan stared into her eyes. 

That love, that lust that he’d displayed up until recently was back along with his fire and his energy. She was right. He truly did need this. Maybe he’d go to her again whenever he felt down. (Rosa was a horny little devil so there was no way she wouldn’t be up for it. Hell, he’d invite Cass along when she got back).

“You can be quick about it. I’m gonna take my sweet time. Gotta give you the same treatment you gave me, wouldn’t you agree?” he teased as he pulled out of her and trailed down her skin with gentle kisses. Spending some time on each of her breasts. Circling his tongue around her nipples before sucking on them.

Once he’d given them enough attention. He continued trailing down her body with kisses before he came face to face with Rosa’s flower.

Rosa prepared herself for ryan’s attack but she still let out a little yelp and a moan when she felt Ryan’s tongue running up her slit and graze her clit. Ryan certainly knew how to please her, but he didn’t know how to warn her in advance.

“Asshole…” she muttered with a coy grin. This was shaping up to be a good night.


	14. Cunnilingus (Amy x Sloane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy- my universal OC and Sloane- @momokos' fallout OC passing the time.
> 
> This was the first ship we ever made! Had to show them that they're still loved ♥

The sun set on the barren desert of the Mojave Wasteland. The cold air echoed through the peaks and valleys, blowing dust around the otherwise empty landscape. 

On the side of an old abandoned stretch of road sat a large billboard with it’s back to a desert field that looked like water once lived there. On the billboard was a cracked and ripped poster for an old world establishment named Rita’s Cafe.

Underneath the billboard, a small fire was quietly burning away to itself as a woman sat nearby, messing around with an old Hunting Rifle as it appeared to have jammed. The woman donned a red beret courtesy of her affinity with the NCR. Particularly with it’s 1st Recon Battalion who gave her the beret for helping them with taking down notorious Fiends and helping the wellbeing of a certain former member.

Her body was clad in an all black set of armour made entirely out of leather that she’d made herself. The black leather contrasted her chalk white, almost unhealthy looking skin. (Which was strange since she lived in the Mojave and looked like she’d never seen the sun in her life. Or maybe she was Albino).

The almost white haired woman instantly dropped the rifle she was messing around with and spun around behind her, whipping her .357 revolver at the billboard after hearing a brief noise from behind.

“Put the fuckin’ gun down, Sloane.” A deep, muffled voice called from behind the metal stand as Sloane only cocked the hammer back in response. Unsure how this thing knew her name, but it didn’t matter. Whatever it was, it was going down.

Out from behind the billboard stepped a tall figure draped head to toe in sand coloured combat armour. Their face completely covered by a combat helmet and a rebreather. When they saw the gun being pointed at them, they simply laughed. “.357 ain’t gonna cut it, bitch.” they said before pulling the rebreather and helmet off of their face to reveal a blonde woman with soft features and a sweet smile. 

“Amy!” Sloane snapped. “You son of a bitch!” The chalk coloured woman stood up and approached the new visitor who tossed a duffel bag onto the ground before being tackled into a hug. 

“Don’t fuckin’ do that! I almost shot you!” Sloane scolded as Amy laughed. “As if that’s gonna penetrate this shit. Look at it.” Amy laughed before being silenced by a kiss from her companion.

Amy returned the kiss just before it was broken by the other woman who smiled. “I missed you.” she said with a giddy smile, making the blonde woman grin and tilt her head. “I missed you too.”

“Oh! I got us some food!” Sloane beamed excitedly as she released Amy from her grasp and ran over to the campfire to show Amy the family of fire geckos she killed. “I picked ‘em because they might be spicy!” she giggled as Amy crossed her arms and shook her head with a small smile.

“Was having a good time blasting the little fuckers. Got some eggs and hide to trade. But my rifle fucked up and jammed. Been trying to fix it for the past hour.” She said as Amy approached the rifle and picked it up.

The look she gave implied that this was probably the easiest problem to fix, if there was even a problem at all. Amy quickly fixed the rifle and tossed it back to Sloan who caught it in midair. “Thank you, boo!” she beamed before hugging the older, blonder woman who simply smiled and hugged her back. “You’re welcome, angel.” she smiled.

Night fell on the Mojave as the moon was the only overall source of light in an otherwise pitch black wasteland. 

The flames crackled over the sound of Mr. New Vegas talking on the radio about the latest updates. The dead geckos had been cooked and eaten with a few stored away for later consumption. 

The two girls sat in each others arms with Sloane sitting on Amy's lap. The pair were sharing an intimate yet passionate kiss, their hands running all over each other. 

Sloane broke the kiss and panted heavily with a coy grin. "y'know, you deserve a reward for fixing my gun." she said with a shaky breath and a giggle. 

Amy knew she didn't do much. Hell, Sloane could've fixed it if she wasn't so stubborn about how she did things. 

Amy however, was not going to pass up whatever her companion was offering. So she just smiled and tilted her head. "oh? What do you have in mind, pumpkin?" Amy asked and got a smirk in response. 

Sloane didn't respond. She simply slithered down off of her partners lap and onto her knees on the ground. 

Sloane was thankful that her older partner had decided to remove her MK II combat armour in favour of her grey undergarments. The pale girl slowly slid her companions shorts down to her ankles and spread her legs, admiring her shy flower that hid behind tufts of blonde hair. 

Giving a grin up to the older girl who leaned back and used her fingers to spread her labia apart and show off her entrance for her partner to admire. 

Sloane let out a gasp before her admiration was done and she dove in for the kill.   
Licking and suckling on every part of her partners perfect pussy. 

Her soft tongue ran up and down the slit to lap up her juices and brushed against the clit as Amy let out a little shaky whine of pleasure which gave Sloane motivation to keep at it. 

Sloane secured a tight grip around Amy's thighs as she began to run circles around her clit with her tongue. Her eyes closed shut as she felt a rush of euphoria from Amy running her long fingernails through her hair. The sound of the blonde moaning was music to Sloane's ears. She truly did love this woman with all her being. 

The older woman made her feel safe with her smarts, survival skills, equipment, fighting skills and the willingness to eliminate anyone who posed a threat to her girl. 

She made the wasteland a better place to be. 

Before long, Amy began to stiffen up and her thighs started to close around her partners neck as she came. 

Amy fell back and began to pant heavily as Sloane sat up with a devious grin. Wiping her chin of Amy's juices that dripped down from her lips. 

"just give me a minute… I'll deal with you in a few…" Amy breathed weakly as Sloane shook her head with a tender smile. "no need. That wasn't to thank you for the gun. I just wanted to thank you for sticking by me through all this…" she said softly. 

Amy looked down at Sloane with a surprised look. "why wouldn't I stick with you? You're my girl. I love you!" she exclaimed and upon seeing Sloane's face light up, she extended her arms out. "c'mere and give me a hug, dumb bitch." 

Sloane giggled and rolled her eyes. The dominant wastelander had given her an order and she knew better than to defy her. "okay~!" she beamed before climbing into Amy's strong and supportive arms. Getting comfy enough to slowly start to doze off. 

She knew she had nothing to worry about when Amy was around.


	15. Thigh fucking (Briggs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so far behind :(
> 
> It'll probably seem rushed from here. Sorry folks.

The door quietly creaked shut as the goliath man attempted to sneak his way into the house as the lights were all of which meant that the residents slept. Trying to be stealthy was hard when you’re 6’3 and built like a tank with a reputation for handling heavy weaponry better than anyone in your team. Perhaps that’s why he was never asked to do stealth missions.

Captain James Briggs was one of the commanders of the Rangers- Morrowville’s personal army. He was hard on his troops and brutal on his recruits, wanting to give Gloria the best army he could offer.  
Despite how rough and stern he was on his troops. He truly did care about them. They were his boys and he was their father. He looked out for them and they respected him.

Creeping up the stairs with each step creaking louder than the last, Briggs cursed his large stature for once as it was only a hinderance now. He got to the bedroom and slowly opened the door before flicking on the light switch to be greeted by a surprise. 

Briggs was able to recoil his head back as a long, grey object swug past his face, nearly connecting with the side of his head. "Jesus, B! It's me, calm down!" he called but couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. 

"oh! Jamie, sweetie I'm so sorry!" Baylee "Bumble" Coleman panicked while clutching the club against her chest. Bumble was one of Briggs' recruits. The red haired, 5'7 recruit had previously been a volunteer for the town's community. Whether it be working part time in the hospital or cleaning the houses. All pretty simple and mundane jobs, but she was good at them. 

So it came as such a surprise when she decided to volunteer as a recruit for the Rangers as she had most likely never held a gun in her hand. That and the one thing that everyone had to bring up; her weight. 

Now it was no secret that Baylee was no supermodel. She wasn't thin and gorgeous like Natasha the sniper or Siggy the Lieutenant. She could class herself as a curvy girl, hell that's how she got the name Bumble in the first place. She didn't see that much of a problem with her weight. And neither did anyone else until she stood in line with the other recruits. 

All of the snickering, muttering and name calling had almost crushed what little self esteem she had into a thousand tiny pieces, her bearded Knight in black combat garbs arrived to save the day.  
The giant man put every pest in their place before telling the redhead to stay strong and stay for him. This man truly was a hero, just like everyone said. 

He didn't know she existed until the recruitment. Sure he might've seen her about but he never paid any mind to her. Baylee however, always caught herself staring at his sheer size and muscle mass. Especially when he'd be in the hospital for another wound.  
But she knew that they were leagues apart so it remained a dream to her. 

Until recruitment. When Briggs sternly silenced all of the hecklers and pests that mockingly laughed at her as she spoke. Briggs was infatuated by this woman and she'd never felt so loved by anyone in her life as it was him who coined the nickname "Bumble" short for "Bumble Butt" on behalf of her large rump. 

It didn't take long before the two hit it off and began dating. Briggs helping her along during the gruelling training that constantly urged her to quit. But Briggs wouldn't allow it. He pushed her to carry on until she finally got her patch and stripes. She was officially a Warhawk Ranger. A celebration was held by the other recruits and ended with Briggs proposing. 

She said yes, obviously. 

Both of their hearts were pounding as Bumble had nearly knocked her husband out cold, thinking he was an intruder. 

"Jesus, Bumble! Ya nearly fuckin' killed me there! Who else would've been sneaking in?" he questioned as Bumble thought for a moment. "bad man?" she proposed with a perked brow which stopped Briggs' muscles from tensing in anticipation. He then looked at the club that nearly bested him as he couldn't help but chuckle. 

"uh, what's that?" he asked as Bumble looked down at the tool with a little embarrassed look. "it's the… tube from the vacuum cleaner." she mumbled quietly as Briggs burst into laughter, making the ginger haired girl puff out her cheeks "it's not funny!" she fumed. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. But it's kinda funny." he said before he gave her a quick look from top to toe. 

Bumble was dressed in a cute translucent pink nightgown that showed off her cute tummy and chubs through the fabric along with a pair of pink thigh highs which squeezed against her skin, Briggs’ brow perked at this sight as he’d never seen her in this piece of revealing clothing before. 

"...do you like it?" Bumble shyly asked as she noticed Briggs' face closely. "I got it from Addy's store. She said it would look cute on me. Does it?" she questioned nervously due to her husband's silence. 

Her fears were silenced when Briggs simply approached her and cupped her face in his hands before planting a deep kiss on the redheads soft lips. 

With an animalistic growl, Briggs grabbed Bumble by her legs and lifted her up as if she was weightless before tossing her onto the bed. 

Bumble propped herself up with her elbows and grinned widely. "so you DO like it!" she beamed with glee as Briggs undid his pants to let his erect member spring free, prompting her to remove her nightie. 

Briggs approached his wife with a grin as he grabbed her squishy thighs and let out a deep, satisfied growl which admittedly excited the girl even more. 

Briggs lifted her legs over his shoulders and looked down at his beautiful wife who reached up and scratched his blonde beard and hair. With a smile, he slowly slid his erect member in between her thighs and watched as it poked out the other side, his tip barely touching her tummy. 

Briggs slowly began to thrust against her as she watched the tip of his dick pop in and out of sight. She gently caressed it with the tips of her fingers each time it showed it's head through her chubs. 

Bumble was ecstatic. Briggs was her man and he loved every inch of her. This wasn't some practical joke or him feeling sorry for her. He genuinely loved her head to toe. Worshipped her as if she was some kind of goddess. (she was humbled to say the least.)

With a loud growl, Briggs couldn't contain his excitement. The warm, sticky fluid spattering over her tummy with Bumble closing her eyes as some of it splashed onto her face. 

Giggling excitedly she opened one eye and stuck her tongue out. "was that good, honey bear?" she asked as Briggs nodded and crawled towards her, giving her a deep kiss with his hands roaming freely around her body. Grabbing everything and anything that he pleased. "I love you, Bumble…" he admitted. "now, go get yourself cleaned up and let's go to bed. We got training tomorrow." 

Bumble giggled and saluted her husband. 

"yes sir!"


	16. Body Worship (Lily x Bea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute girls being cute.
> 
> Bea belongs to @TheLastSparrow

Lily never realised just how many tattoos her partner had.

So when she watched Bea step out of the bathroom, draped in nothing but a towel, she was left in a state of awe.

Bea made up for her small stature with her lean muscles and heavily tattooed body to appear more threatening. Her chest, back, arms and hands were fully covered in ink. Lily had never seen anything like it and it just fascinated her so much. 

Bea could see Lily staring at her in her peripheral vision while she rummaged through her drawers to find something to wear. A smile crept across her face as her toned arms scoured through the clothes.

“Like what you see, Lily-bug?” Bea asked with a grin as Lily’s eyes widened temporarily. She’d been caught. “Uh. Shoot.” she cursed under her breath. “Yes! Very much so!” she exclaimed while holding her arms out and making grabby hands.

Bea rolled her eyes with a smile as she approached the small girl who pulled her onto the bed with unusual force, making the slightly older woman laugh lightly. “Excited much?” she asked.

Lily did not answer. Instead she just ran her hands up Bea’s tattooed arms. Peppering her inked skin with soft kisses. Bea simply smiled and let her tiny girlfriend get on with it. Bea loved the attention. It wasn’t something she was used to. 

Bea was used to her body being seen as only a tool. A weapon to use or a piece of meat to be abused. After years of mistreatment (her tattoos actual purpose were to cover up her horribly scarred skin.) it felt almost alien to have someone actually appreciate and worship her body for what it was; a piece of art.

Lily’s eyes sprung open as she looked up at Bea while planting delicate little kisses all over her lovers body. Her hands slithering along the towel before gently tugging it and letting the fabric fall off of Bea’s muscular frame.

Without any words, Lily pinned Bea to the bed and was perched on top of her. Bea could only laugh once again at her usually meek and timid girlfriends ferocity. She gently squirmed when she felt Lily’s lips gently press against her bare skin and kiss all along her body. “Fuck, that tickles.” she chuckled as Lily let out a deep chuckle. “Yeah?” she asked coyly but continued kissing her body instead of waiting for an answer. 

There wasn’t a part of Bea’s body left untouched. Hands roaming freely while lips pressing against every inch of skin on show. Both girls were in a world of bliss and neither of them wanted to stop. However, once Lily was repeating the same trails she’d been on many times already, she decided that it was finally enough and sat up, planting her butt on Bea’s toned stomach. 

She giggled softly as Bea was speechless. Her mouth left ajar as she tried to muster up some words but was stuck trying to process what had happened. The only thing Bea could do was quickly jump up and pin Lily to the bed, now perched on top of the smaller girl as she pulled her oversized shirt (which belonged to Bea of course) off of her tiny, frail body. 

Taking a moment to admire her beautiful girlfriends small frame, she bit her lip and stared at Lily with lustful eyes full of unholy desires. “Okay…” she breathed “My turn…”


	17. Collaring (Marcy x Reese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I didn't know what to write :( I need to get my butt in gear and finish this.
> 
> Reese belongs to @Momokos

“How’s that, baby. Tight enough?”

The blonde woman looked down at her smiling partner who was vibrating on the spot, being held down by the older woman to stop her from bouncing off the walls in excitement. 

“Oh yes! That feels so good!” The raven haired girl beamed before wrapping her scrawny arms around the older woman’s figure. The blonde could feel her vibrating against her body which made her chuckle gently and run her slender fingers through the younger girls messy hair.

The collar was heavy duty. Was probably used for an actual dog. The collar was bright pink covered by black leather that was littered with little pink gemstones to brighten it up and make it look more pretty.

Marcy could feel the weight of it pulling her down, the thick leather wrapped tightly around her delicate skin, causing her to twist her neck and swallow hard to adjust it and find some form of comfort. She loved it, it was just going to take a while getting used to it. 

Reese could already see red marks showing on Marcy’s skin as the smaller girl beamed brightly as the little metal tag with her name engraved onto it jingled around, making Marcy’s little ears twitch out of curiosity at this new sound. 

“That’s a good girl.” she cooed. “I have a few for you, for different occasions. One for when we’re out together, one for when you’re alone. This one’s for play time.” she said with a devious smirk as she watched the younger girls mismatched eyes widen in excitement as she began to bounce on the spot.

“Play time? Does that mean?!” Marcy asked and squealed when Reese responded with a slow nod. Reese’s slender finger snaked its way through the collars ring and tugged it with immense force, causing Marcy to fly towards her. “Now, Come to mommy, bunny.” Reese smirked before pressing her lips against Marcy’s as the two shared a deep kiss. It was going to be a fun night for both of them.


	18. Xenophilia (Northway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Northway getting freaky with one of her subjects. Kinda self indulgent because I think monsters are hot? fuck it, it's a horny fic.

“Are you awake?” Northway asked as she leaned over the operating table to examine the subject that lay strapped firmly down, unable to move, but continuously thrashed around, trying to break free from its restraints.

“Sorry about the straps, Huey. But you can be a bit of a bastard when it comes to staying still.” the doctor said as she examined the subject closely. 

Subject 01 nicknamed “Huey” was a common Feral Swarm. Host of one of many parasitic worms that emerged from the depths of the sea and began to infect survivors of the Wasteland. The Swarm worm turned a once civil human being into a ravenous, carnivorous, monster with only one goal in mind: To kill.

“Human appearance is slowly deteriorating. Subject is suffering from prominent hair loss as well as greying of the skin and blackening of the eyes.” Northway spoke into a voice recorder as she circled around the table, analysing the creature before her. 

“Blood has turned to a thick, black, oil like substance as expected but…” she examined his head. “Some of its old blood is still there. It appears that if the Swarm survive in their host for long enough, the old blood remaining is pushed out via the pores. Due to the thin layer of thick, sweat like substance. The blood begins to harden and crystalise, making something akin to a horn.” she explained as she saw the black and red coloured horns growing out of the infected creatures head.

“Despite the worm taking full control of his body. Huey’s mind is still alive in there, barely. He still displays signs of hunger, thirst, boredom and other emotions including arousal. Many times I’ve caught him staring with eager eyes from his cage whilst I’ve been getting changed.” she paused.

“I may have to test this further.” she said as she turned the recorder off and tilted her head with a little smirk. “You think I’m cute, don’t you?” she teased as Huey just stared up at her with emotionless eyes.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. I know you do.” she ran her fingers up Huey’s leg. The latex of her gloves rubbing against his rough skin. “I think you’re pretty cute too.” she smirked as her hand then hovered over his crotch as she felt his member begin to shift and stiffen under the fabrics of his overalls. 

“There's arousal.” she smirked. “Now let’s see if you feel pleasure.” she mused as she began to rip open his overalls to release his member which sprung free, already erect as she giggled lightly. 

Northway’s fingers trailed up his length, feeling it pulsate as Huey twitched on the table. “A minor reaction. Let’s see if we can crank it up.” she said before wrapping her fingers around his shaft and began to gently stroke it up and down. 

Huey was shifting and squirming on the table. He was clearly enjoying it. Though this wasn’t enough for the doctor who was taking some form of pleasure in this herself.

Removing her gloved hand from his shaft only for a minute, she spat on her palm and immediately grabbed his dick again and stroking it faster. The slickness of her spit on the latex glove making the action smoother and easier while her other gloved hand gently began to play with his balls. Fondling them in her fingers before giving them a gentle squeeze which actually got a small groan out of the creature. “Oh, you like that huh? You must’ve loved the pain back when you were human. I’ll keep that in mind.” she teased.

Northway then retracted her hands for one last time to pop open her camo overalls, allowing her bare breasts to droop out for Huey to admire. And admire he did. He began to squirm more frantically as his eyes widened and his grunts became louder. “Oh, you like the sight of these?” she asked as she shook her chest, making Huey watch as her breasts jiggled and bounced on the spot, making him harder and even making him release a slither of precum.

“Interesting.” she smirked before she placed his dick in between her breasts and began to push them up and down on his length. She couldn’t remember the last time that anyone had looked at her the way Huey did, appreciated her body the way he did. So she instantly latched onto it. (It was a good thing she wanted to fuck monsters ever since she watched the Predator as a kid.)

Giving Huey a titjob was good enough but she felt that he deserved something greater for being such a good sport and taking the tests like a champ. He especially deserved something for finding her so attractive. So she released his member from in between her breasts and immediately shoved his entire length into her mouth.

This was enough to get Huey to practically howl in excitement as Northway bobbed her head up and down. Slurping and gurgling away as she ran her tongue all over his shaft whilst fondling his balls once again. 

Northway’s eyes were closed as she moaned softly, her pleasured sounds drowned out by Huey’s loud antics. (must’ve been a while since he got some good head… poor guy)   
She bobbed her head faster as she could feel his hips attempting to thrust in rhythm with her head movements.

Feeling his dick pulsing a certain way caused her to release his cock from her mouth with a loud pop. Leaving behind a thick saliva trail that she eventually spat onto his already wet member. She then began to jerk him off faster and rougher than before as she watched him squirm and howl with a grin on her face. 

Eventually it became too much for the Swarm as he shot a hot, sticky, white load that completely caked her gloved hand and even landed on her chest, trailing down her cleavage as she smiled. “Big load from a big boy… You must’ve needed that, huh?” she asked as Huey had instantly fallen asleep. “Huh. Guess there really is a guy trapped in there…” she thought as she looked at her cum soaked glove and gently whiffed it. “I’ll need to do some tests on this. See if it’s safe to ingest.... You just rest up, Huey. You deserve it.” she smirked as she gently patted his already shrunken and shrivelled up cock before she departed to get cleaned and run some tests. She’d definitely be doing this again. 

For science…? Yeah.. Science…!


	19. Public (Grant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish these fics eventually.
> 
> Sitara and Whitefang belong to @TheBroodingWolf

The smoke rose above the treeline as the fires of the camp were lit. The sun began to hide itself behind the horizon as night came crawling in. The forests of the Wasteland were a dangerous place, especially at night. But nothing, no Waster, no creature dared come within a hundred feet of this particular camp of tribals- The Yatuja. The largest and fiercest of the tribes that were scattered around the Wasteland, unable to find safety behind the walls of the sheltered towns and settlements.

From up the hill, a small battalion of fighters came strolling down towards the city of tents. Blood covered them from head to toe, dripping off the edges of their blades and smeared across the edge of their clubs. They had just came back from a battle. A rather successful one at that with only minor casualties on their side, but a staggering number of losses for the warring tribe. 

Front and centre of this array of fighters was Grant Valentine. Son of the infamous Gloria Valentine. His purpose here was to lay low and go under the radar as their town of Morrowville had been seized by an army of raiders known only as the Wildmen. Fearing for the safety of her kids, she tasked Rangers with quietly escorting them out of the town to separate locations and were to be radio silent until given the all clear. 

Gloria’s daughter- Izzy was sent to a home for wayward women, led by one of Gloria’s friends. But the place was attacked by Wildmen and Izzy was reported missing in the assault. 

Grant was sent to live with the Yatuja after a peace treaty was arranged by Gloria and the tribes Warlord- Ahab. Grant was supposed to live as a common tribesman and keep his head down. But his headstrong and foolhardy confidence almost forced him to join the fighters and quickly rise through the ranks with his insane combat prowess and natural leadership that promoted him to the role of Ahab’s Lieutenant with a seat at the Warlord's council table with the title of “Blue Hawk”.

Grant had his head hung low as he idly strolled down the hill. His old black Ranger armour had been customised to fit in with the tribes elegant aesthetic. As they reached the camp grounds, Grant’s head rose up as he saw more tribesmen sporting different colours. Primarily white war paint. His fears were put to rest as he recognised the colours. These men belonged to the Haitfuli tribe, lead by Ahab’s friend and blood brother- Whitefang. 

Grant’s line of vision was blocked by a young, redheaded woman who looked up at him with a smile. “Blue Hawk! How’s it doing!” she paused as she seemed to think of words to say with her thick accented voice. “You made it back.” she smiled and pressed her hand to her chest. “I am very happy for you, I am.” she nodded as Grant smiled and took a cloth from his hip pouch and began to wipe down his blade.

“Sitara. Good to see you around. What’s with the visit?” he asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on the tree. English was not her first language, and every time she came through with her men, Grant would teach her more so they could communicate, which slowly brought them closer together. 

“Whitefang and Ahab, talking about things. I’m unsure.” she said with a chuckle as Grant scoffed and shook his head. “How’s the books I brought you, are they helping?” he asked as Sitara nodded with a big smile and a thumbs up. “Oh yes! Very big much! I’m learning a lot of words!” she exclaimed as Grant laughed lightly. “That’s good, I’m happy for you.” he said before his smile instantly fell as he looked away, making Sitara’s face fall as she tilted her head.

“Hawk, what wrong? Why face sad?” she puzzled as Grant shook his head and sighed again. “Nothing. Just, we had some casualties of war today. Some friends of mine perished in the battle.” he explained as Sitara gently touched his face with her hand. Her palm was warm in contrast to his cold cheek.

“I sorry…” she whispered before gently leaning in and giving him a little peck on his lips. “But I here if you need me.” She reminded him as he nodded. She then smiled as she placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

The kiss started off as gentle as the last one, but was longer than before. As the kiss deepened, the two started to get rougher with their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Soon after, Sitara’s back was pressed against a tree in the centre of the camp as her curious hands began to unbuckle his leather armour while his removed the fur clothing covering her body. 

Neither of the two seemed to care that they were out in public and that everyone was watching, some practically cheering at the display. With their clothes almost hanging off, Grant lifted up one of Sitara’s legs and, without warning, inserted his member into her already wet sex which caused a loud moan to escape her. 

Grant smirked as he began to gently thrust in and out. Feeling her walls tighten and clamp around his member with each inward thrust. Sitara felt euphoric. It had been a long time since she had been penetrated by someone as confident as Grant, the fact that it was public and everyone was watching her be dominated and used like this added another thrill to it. This was something she’d never done before. Usually she’d feel strange and uncomfortable, but with Grant. Everything was okay. Wildlings needed sex almost as much as they needed to kill. It was their way of life. And it was evident that the outsider knew that. 

One leg in the air wasn’t good enough however as Grant gripped her other leg by the thigh and pulled it up into the air. Sitara was now pinned against a tree, feeling the rough wood scratch against her back, with both legs being held up by her partner as he completely dominated her in that moment. Growling in her ear and gently nipping and biting her neck which sent shivers jolting down her spine. 

Gripping onto her thighs with his arms hooked under her knees, Grant could hear the sound of their skin slapping together with every thrust. The juices from her wet flower were leaking down her thighs and making his rough and fast paced thrusts easier. She didn’t even care about the people standing circles around them, chanting and cheering them on. She couldn’t even hear them. All that mattered to her right now was Grant and his cock making good work of her.

It wasn’t long after that Grant’s grip tightened around her thighs as he began to tense up and straighten his back as Sitara felt a rush of hot, sticky liquid spurting inside of her, filling her up completely to the point that it practically poured out of her poor, tired pussy once he removed his slowly shrinking length. 

Sitara was then let go as she fell on her ass, her legs too weak to work and she too tired to cover up her indecency. Grant stood back with a smirk as he saw the mess he’d made of her. “You look good like that.” he told her as she just looked up at him, her mouth ajar as no words came out. She was still coming down from the high she got when he was inside her. 

Grant swiftly lifted her up in his arms and began to take her back to his tent, parting the sea of the audience that had gathered round to watch the live entertainment. “C’mon, Red.” he teased. “I’ll get you cleaned up in my tent. So we can have fun again later tonight.” he said with a smile as he looked down at Sitara who’s lips could only contort into a faint grin in response. That was a yes.


	20. Urophagia (Pounce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More torture yay! Ounce is @momokos

The plastic bottle clunked off of the concrete floor and joined in with the pile of others that lay in front of the Snow Swarm boy who was displayed pathetically in the centre of the room. He continued to wear the skimpy pink dress that was way too small for him while he was suspended from the ceiling to keep him in place.

Ounce had to watch Pierce down litres of water right in front of him and not get a drop. He didn’t miss when the water would trickle down Pierce’s cheeks and drip down onto his barreled chest. Ounce would instinctively lick his lips with his dry tongue at the sight of the water trailing down to his captors belly button. He would give anything to have a drink right now. He didn’t know how long he’d last.

Pierce seemingly knew this. So once he was done teasing the poor boy by drinking so haphazardly, he stood up with a soft groan. His stomach that was once nothing but muscles on muscles, was now bloated and jiggling with every move. His toned flesh rippling from the water inside that ounce could hear sloshing with every minor movement. 

After so long, Pierce approached the boy and ran his fingers through the white locks that he’d recently washed and combed. “Is my princess thirsty?” he asked gently while brushing the fringe out of his face. Ounce could only nod whilst refraining from making eye contact as he always did. Pierce found it cute that his princess couldn't even look at him. It made him feel powerful and in charge, which is exactly what he wanted. 

Pierce stepped out of sight and before Ounce knew it, the ropes holding him up came loose as he fell to the floor with a pathetic whimper. Staring at the floor as Pierce’s heavy boots came into view. “Look at me, Princess.” he ordered as Ounce hesitantly looked up to see Pierce looming over him. “You’re thirsty, right?” he asked as Ounce pathetically nodded. 

"Well, you know what to do." Pierce said softly. Ounce knew exactly what was to happen. Didn't mean he liked it though. He would say he'd rather die. But there was his bony fingers creeping up Pierce's pants, undoing the belt and pulling down the zip to let his cock spring free. He gulped at the size of it, still not quite used to seeing it up close. 

"open up." Pierce spoke gently as Ounces small mouth slowly opened up with Pierce's thumb running across his lips. "I want you to catch it all. Can you do that?" he asked as Ounce nodded once again. Pierce took the boys white hair and tied it back into a knot before admiring his Princess looking so willing. Head back and mouth open. He really wanted this. 

Pierce positioned himself over his princess and held onto his dick to aim it at his mouth. Immediately after, he opened the floodgate as a long stream of hot liquid came pouring out his tip. 

Ounce initially flinched at the feeling of the piss hitting his face before Pierce aimed it at his mouth, but refrained from moving so not to anger his master. He just sat on his knees with his eyes closed and mouth open. Swallowing every few seconds while gripping onto Pierce's sides. This was not what he wanted to drink, but it was that or go another day or two without water. At this rate he didn't know how long he'd last. So he just sucked it up and got on with it. It would be over soon. 

The stream just kept going and going. There was no sign of ending. He swallowed every few seconds to keep his mouth from filling up but sometimes it would be too much. He could feel it dribble down his chin and onto his nice pretty dress. He just kept swallowing until it was done. 

The stream began to die down as Ounce swallowed for the last time. Feeling Pierce's cock slide into his mouth. His tongue instinctively ran along his length and head, cleaning it of any left over piss before his master pulled out of his mouth with a loud pop. 

Ounce began to pant heavily as he wiped his mouth and looked up at Pierce with big, submissive eyes. Pierce only smiled and tilted his head down at the boy. "did you like that princess?" he asked as Ounce nodded weakly. "good. I'm glad I hope that filled you up." he smiled and gently caressed the boys cheek before putting his dick back into his pants and beginning to walk towards the door. "goodnight princess." 

Once alone, ounce slowly lay down and curled up into a ball on the floor. He wanted to cry, but he'd shed all the tears he could. So he just lay with a contorted face, whining and groaning while rubbing his now bloated stomach. The taste still clinging onto his tongue. His stomach so full that the slightest movement caused him discomfort. All he could do was lie there and cradle himself. It was on days like this that he didn't feel like a princess. He didn't know what he felt like. But it was less than nothing.


	21. Food Play (Gascar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some foodplay with some indulgent belly worship. It turned out softer than I expected because these two together are really wholesome. 
> 
> Oscar & Robbie belong to @Momokos

The crickets chirped throughout the night as the gang huddled around the fire that sat on the cliff side overlooking the wastes. The stars shone bright as there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The group were on the run, finally free from the prison they’d been in for so long. Now it was time for a banquet as food was scarce back in the big house. 

The food had been served and everyone was munching happily thanks to Garfield’s surprisingly good cooking. “Grubs up, gang! You can thank the Sopranos cookbooks I found a couple of years back. They laughed at me when I said I was gonna become a professional chef.” Garfield said as he sat on the log with his plate. Looking around at the group of misfits, he couldn’t help but beam brightly at the sight of everyone sitting eating and genuinely looking happy. The groups leader; Claudia, was sitting out of her armour and instead in a blue turtleneck sweater. She was silently eating away with Robbie’s head resting on her shoulder, a smile on the older woman’s face. Claudia was considering leaving to be on her own after the breakout, but decided to stay when she realised just how much these people meant to her. Everyone was so glad she decided to stay.

His daughter Ren was sitting talking about all of the misadventures she’d got up to in her travels to an awestruck Tapeworm and a bewildered Amber (who had a smile on her soft face for the first time.) Garfield then looked over at his champ, his dude, his special boy- Oscar. 

Smiling wholeheartedly at the boy who just sat hunched, the plate sitting on his knees as he ate quietly. He was a bundle of anxiety and emotions, that boy. And Garfield loved it. His giant paw slowly reached over and gently poked his chin with his knuckle. “Hey, chin up, champ! We made it.” he said with a big, toothy grin that brought a smile to Oscar’s once sad face. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Oscar responded softly as Garfield ruffled his hair which made the younger man close his eyes and smile brightly.

Garfield then tried to pick up his fork to eat but only hissed in agony as he remembered that his hand was still healing from when it stabbed weeks ago. (He jumped in front of Oscar and took a knife for him)

Oscar’s head perked up at Garfield’s noise of pain and instantly slid over to the older man. “Don’t strain yourself! You’ll only make it worse. Here, let me help you.” he urged as he took Garfield’s plate and held the fork up to his mouth. 

“Champ, it’s okay, I--” he was cut off by the food being inserted into his mouth as he frowned but ate the bite anyway. Swallowing the contents, he furrowed his brows at Oscar. “Now champ, I’m a big guy. I can eat myself” he was cut off again by Oscar holding the fork to his mouth. Garfield only frowned slightly before he opened his mouth and the food entered. He chewed but not without putting a face on.

Oscar simply chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, c’mon. Big guy. Must be good to have someone feeding you. Pretend you’re like an emperor or something and I’m a servant.” he joked as Garfield perked up. “Yeah! I can be a cool ruler!” he then leaned back. “Feed me, servant!” he mimicked a booming & commanding voice as Oscar laughed and shrugged. “Okay!!~” he singsonged before Garfield sat back up with a slightly worried face. “Oh no, I can’t! It’s too mean.” he said, his humble side taking over as he sat with a distressed look that quickly faded when the food was presented to him. Which prompted him to instantly lean over and bite it off the fork. Oscar could only laugh at the older man’s antics. HE really was one of a kind.

The fire died down and everyone had retreated to the tents that Garfield had set up for them. It was a beautiful night on a hillside so Garfield felt obliged to break out the tents. Claudia & Robbie shared one while Amber, Ren & Tapeworm all hid together in one. Leaving Garfield & Oscar to their own tent. 

Oscar was sitting in his sleeping bag, his large yellow hoodie still covering him as he felt unrealistically cold despite it being the beginning of spring. He looked up at Garfield as the latter was stretching and cracking his back with a satisfied sigh. “Oof, gotta get these old bones into shape, yanno?” Garfield chuckled ad Oscar nodded with a smile. “Now, I gotta get out of these jeans. The dang belt’s been crushing me. I gotta lose weight.” he said as Oscar shook his head frantically. “No no! Why would you do that?” he masked his worries with a chuckle. “I mean… It’s like shaving your beard. It just wouldn’t feel right.” he told Garfield who nodded. “Huh, guess you’re right.” he said as he fumbled with his belt. “Dang. Too tight.” he grumbled as Oscar swallowed the lump in his throat to ask. “Uh, you want me to get it?” he asked as Garfield smile in response. “Would’ya champ? That’d be mighty kind of you.” he said while approaching Oscar. Deft hands worked their way around the belt and unbuckled it before opening the button and pulling down the zipper. 

Garfield’s belly seemed to pour out from under his shirt as he let out a deep, satisfied groan. “Sorry about that, champ. Not very flattering is it… Champ?” he asked while looking down to see Oscar’s red face. The boy realised that he was being looked at as he stared up at Garfield and shook his head. “It’s fine!” he opposed. “I don’t mind…” he tried to play it cool with a grin.

“Garfield chuckled lightly and nodded while lying down next to him. “Well. I’m glad ya think so. So many years of solitary takes a lot out of you, yanno? Turned to eating out of boredom and comfort. Loneliness is one heck of a kicker!” he shrugged while looking sad for the briefest moment before perking back up again. “But that don’t matter anymore! Got the gang now, got my deputy.” he poked Oscar’s nose with a smile. “Life’s gonna be good. I knew it would be.” he looked up at the silhouettes of the leaves and branches through the fabric of the tent.

He then groaned lightly as he tried to move and held his stomach. Causing Oscar to perk up with worried eyes. “Are you okay?!” he frantically asked as Garfield gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “I’m fine champ, I’m fine. Just ate too much and it’s settling.” he sighed. “Could you do me a favour?” he asked Oscar who nodded. “Yes, anything!”

“Could you rub my stomach to help the food settle? I’d do it but.” he held up his bandaged hand. Oscar felt the lump in his throat return as the butterflies that resided in his stomach only grew worse. He had a feeling Garfield knew about his thing for stomachs. Why else would he ask him to. He had two hands. 

“Uh, sure!” Oscar said nervously but had a smile on his face as his slender hand ran up Garfield’s stomach. “Thanks champ…” Garfield said while laying his head back with a smile that suggested he knew, but he said nothing, leaving Oscar to overthink (which was what he did best).

Oscar’s hand ran along Garfield’s big belly as he let out a little sigh. “Oh my God…” he thought. “It’s so soft.” Oscar’s face was burning. He was blushing so hard that there was no way for Garfield to miss it, even in the darkness. Oscar’s hand ran across every inch of Garfield’s stomach. This might’ve been his only chance at this, so he was grabbing it with both hands and running. “I-is that okay?” he asked hesitantly while looking over at Garfield who appeared to be asleep with his arm over his eyes. Soft snores emitted from the gentle giant as Oscar could only smile. His deft hands had worked their magic and helped the big guy to sleep. He took a risk and pressed his lips against the soft flesh and planted a little kiss on his tummy. “Goodnight, big guy.” he whispered before climbing back into his sleeping back and throwing his hood up, calling it a night. Totally missing Garfield’s big smile from ear to ear that he had after the kiss. He knew. And he liked it.

Maybe he wouldn’t lose the weight after all.


	22. Handjob (Ounce x Jakkal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakkal takes it upon himself to satisfy his bro's needs after Ounce's time with Pierce. Takes place sometime after @Momokos shower fic.
> 
> Ounce is @Momokos as usual.

It was happening again. 

The restlessness, the clinginess, the desperate whining. Ounce was thinking about him again. It hurt Jakkal to see him like this. He’d try to help as best he could, but it was never enough. He took to showering with the smaller man and nursing him. As without him to give the order, Ounce would sit silently and wait. Wait for an order that never came. 

Jakkal was sitting behind Ounce, combing the younger man’s hair and styling it into pretty braids, just like he had. The muscular man’s large fingers were surprisingly nimble and experienced. He’d spend hours braiding hair, knitting, sewing etc. He liked to defy expectations and show a softer, more tender side. Especially to his companions. Finishing the braids, he ran his giant hands down Ounce’s lithe shoulders with a soft sigh. “There we go. All pretty. You feelin’ pretty, bud?” he asked while tilting his head, his white, braided hair spilling over his shoulder as he leaned in and gave Ounce a gentle peck on his sunken cheek. “You feelin’ good bro?” he asked for confirmation as Ounce nodded ever so softly, making Jakkal smile.

“Then my work here is done! Unless there’s anything else you need me to do for you, bro.” he beamed brightly, showing off his sharp set of teeth. Ounce looked up at the larger Snow Swarm, his black eyes meeting Jakkal’s blue. He didn’t say anything. He just stared up at Jakkal with desperate eyes and a soft whine.

Jakkal knew what he wanted. Sighing lightly, he stared back at Ounce. “Are you sure, bro?” he asked as the smaller man nodded. Jakkal bit his gums and sighed softly. “Okay, I got you, bro.” he hummed and let Ounce lean back and rest on his large frame. Jakkal’s hands snaked their way down to Ounce’s pants and pulled out his slowly rising member. 

Taking Ounce’s length into his large hand, he ran his thumb along the tip that incited a reaction from the younger man. A gasp escaped Ounce’s lips as he tensed up. This was exactly what he needed, and Jakkal was the only one who could provide. 

After pinching the tip lightly, Jakkal slowly began to run his hand up and down Ounce’s length. He listened as the boy let out gentle sighs and moans while gripping onto Jakkal’s thick, tattooed arm for support. His pointed ears twitching which made Jakkal grin lightly.

Jakkal removed his hand for a brief second before spitting into his palm. His wet hand returned to Ounce’s shaft and continued stroking it. Watching the hand slick up and down, leaving his member glistening in the light. 

Ounce had his eyes closed as he whined and moaned in Jakkal’s ear, which gave the muscle bound boy the willpower to carry on. (Not that his arm was getting tired anyway. This was barely a workout for him). 

With a few more slick movements, Jakkal felt Ounce tense up and grip his arm tighter as cum shot out of the tip of his member, splashing up his bare, lithe chest. Jakkal chuckled lightly and licked the residue of of his fingers as he watched Ounce slowly sink down onto the floor. His breathing became softer and more faint as he closed his eyes. “Don’t fall asleep yet, bro. We gotta clean you up.” Jakkal joked with a soft voice before planting another kiss onto Ounce’s head. “Sleep tight bro. I’ll get you cleaned up.” he whispered ever so softly.


	23. Scars (Marcy x Reese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls getting cute again.
> 
> Reese is @Momokos

The door clicked shut behind Reese who threw her jacket onto the bed. A deep sigh emitted from the blonde woman as she rubbed her tired eyes. A rare smile crept across her black painted lips as she heard the hum of her baby girl nearby. 

Following the sounds, she eventually found herself in the bathroom where she saw her little angel brushing her hair in the mirror with her back to the door. Marcy’s eyes looked at Reese’s reflection in the mirror and the smile already engraved on her face grew larger and brighter. The raven haired girl quickly zapped around and launched herself at the older woman who embraced her with all of her love. 

Returning to the bedroom and sitting on the bed, Reese smirked as the two shared a deep kiss before Marcy pulled away, leaving a black imprint on her lips that Reese couldn’t help but silently chuckle at. “Such a silly baby.” she cooed as Marcy practically vibrated on the spot.

The pair were disrobing and getting ready for bed when Marcy unbuttoned her overlong shirt and let it slide down her lithe frame. Reese looked up to see her baby’s skin covered in scars from old to new. Some were accidental, some were inflicted upon her by others, others were self inflicted. Her back was the worst; it looked like she was sliced up by a wild animal. It was definitely hard to look at. 

“Is it ugly? It feels ugly.” Marcy said as she turned her head around to look at the older woman whose face instantly fell. Did her baby really just say those awful words? “Get over here, you.” Reese grumbled as she wrapped her arms around Marcy and pulled her onto the bed before smothering her with kisses. “Don’t ever say those mean things about yourself, okay? You are beautiful!” she emphasised as Marcy looked away to try and conceal her blush. “Okay?” Reese asked as Marcy nodded. “Okay…”

Reese then ran her long fingers down Marcy’s tender skin. Her nails tracing down the scars that Marcy thought so little of. “These add to your character. They make you more beautiful.” she cooed as the younger girl was seen getting visibly excited. “...Yeah??” her mismatched eyes widened as she beamed brightly; making Reese nod. “Oh yes, baby.” she leaned in and began to plant soft kisses onto Marcy’s delicate body. “They’re so beautiful, baby.” she whispered while flipping Marcy onto her stomach to examine her back. 

It was heartbreaking just how tattered her back was. But that didn’t mean that Reese didn’t like it- Far from it. Hovering over Marcy with her arms at either side of the younger girl to prevent her from escaping, the blonde flicked her golden locks over her shoulder before planting little kisses full of love all over the raven haired girls back. 

Chills ran down Marcy’s spine as she let out a little shaky breath. She was truly blessed to have Reese in her life. Someone who truly loved her from head to toe and made her feel like a princess when no one else did. God, she loved getting kisses from her mommy. 

Not one part of Marcy’s scarred body had been left untouched by Reese’s love filled lips. To the point where she was repeatedly grazing over and kissing the same areas again- all while whispering how much she loved her baby and how much the raven haired girl meant to her. It was almost enough to make the young girl cry. 

Marcy let out a satisfied sigh as she felt Reese’s lips trailing lower towards her rump. Kissing the tender soft skin of her behind. Soon after, Reese’s hands found themselves on Marcy’s cheeks; squeezing and massaging them as her lips got lower to Marcy’s crotch area as she began to lift Marcy’s rear up into the air. It was only then that Marcy realised what Reese was doing and the events were now set in motion.

Raising her head up with a little frown, she fumed. “Hey! I know what you’re up to! Sneaky!” However, when Reese’s lips grazed a particularly sensitive part, Marcy let out a little moan and buried her head into the pillows. She wasn’t going to stop her mommy from having fun- certainly not now.


	24. Pegging (Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Marco deserved a good time after reading his kinktober fics which this takes place after.
> 
> Marco belongs to @Momokos

Soft humming filled the sweetly scented room. Burning candles and incense sticks let beautifully scented smoke rise into the air of the pink, glamorous room. Marco lay propped by his hands and knees on a bed that could only be described as the bed of a princess. And sure enough, it sort of was. 

With the owner being Catrina Donizetti; daughter of Lorenzo “Don” Donizetti- The richest and most powerful Warlord in the whole city, it wasn’t really a stretch to call her a princess. 

“Cat. Do we really have to do this? When I said I was down for some kinky shit, I didn’t really mean like…” Marco trailed off as Catrina turned to face him. Her face buried in a book and a large pink strap on fastened around her waist. Lowering the book from her face, she cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Like what?” she quizzed as Marco looked behind him to see her standing by the open window with no shame whatsoever. “Nothing…”

“C’mon, babe. I heard you’ve taken a good dicking with no complaining. Why is this so different?” she questioned as Marco shook his head. His eyes returned to staring at the silk sheets of the bed- puzzled on how she was aware of his arrangement.

Putting the book down with a confident smile and a determined look on her face, she approached Marco and placed her tanned hands on his plush behind- running her immaculately manicured nails over the little trails of freckles littered throughout. “Oh, yay! You lubed up! Excellent.” she praised her boyfriend with a happy smile as Marco let out an amused chuckle. “Heh. Guess you could say I’m an expert at this…” he mumbled under his breath as Catrina got to lubing up the shaft to get it ready for entry. 

He may have been an expert by now with the way Don and his two goons treated him. (Mike and Tyrell! He was right, It did start with an M!). But that didn’t mean it was any easier for him. At least Catrina would be gentler than his employers.

“Okay, you ready cutie?” Catrina asked from behind as Marco held his thumb up with his head already buried in the sheets. A little pained groan rose from his gut as he felt the tip of the shaft push against his hole. This was definitely the worst part.

Feeling the length slide its way through his hole, Marco used all of his might not to clench up and remain calm as the shaft made itself at home inside of him with his walls tightening around the intruder as Catrina remained idle for a while in order to let Marco adjust to this new foreign body- which was something Don never done, so that was a welcome change.

With a deep sigh, Marco turned his head to look at Catrina behind him and gave her another thumbs up as she beamed brightly and returned the gesture. Marco then took another deep breath and looked down at the towel that Catrina had generously laid out underneath him to prevent a mess as Catrina began to slowly but gently thrust inside of him. Each thrust sending a jolt of both pleasure and pain throughout Marco’s body. This feeling was far too intoxicating for him to back out, and she was much more caring and gentle than a certain someone.

As Catrina slowly but surely built up speed, Marco didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t have to envision himself doing something else to take his mind off the pain. She cared for his experienced yet still delicate ass and it showed. Marco’s moans actually seemed genuine which was a rarity as he’d become so used to letting out faux moans to satisfy his audience. 

Catrina dug her manicured nails into his plump behind as the shaft moved in and out much smoother than before. She was drunk on the sounds he made; his cute little grunts, moans and the occasional murmuring of her name were music to her ears. Lithe hands roamed around Marco’’s body and found themselves wrapped around his erect length and began to sensually stroke it; the loud moan coming from Marco’s mouth told her that she was doing a good job.

For once, Marco was in a state of pure bliss and pleasure. Catrina was filling him up all the way with the full length of the phallic toy, rubbing against his G-spot while tending to his previously neglected member. Pleasure built up within Marco as his moans got louder while Catrina’s movements got faster. Grabbing the towel, Marco closed his eyes and let out one final moan as his body shook violently and his dick erupted with cum that splattered all over the towel with some dribbling down Catrina’s hand.

Catrina pulled out of Marco and let him fall to the side with heavy, breathless pants. She watched his body shake while she sensually licked his cum off of her hand with a grin plastered on her face. “Did ya like that, princess?” she teased as Marco could barely even open one eye to look up at her. His mouth ajar as he let out heavy breaths. 

Catrina giggled and unfastened the strap, letting it fall to the floor with a thud as she crawled onto the bed and curled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his lithe frame. “I really enjoyed that.” she whispered before leaning into his ear. “And no matter what anyone says; that ass belongs to me, Sì?” she asked while delivering a loud smack to his rump that echoed around the room, making him jump lightly and groan. “...Yeah.” he nodded weakly as Catrina giggled innocently and nipped on his ear before planting a kiss on his neck. “I love you, boo!” she cooed as she pulled him closer to her before she slowly drifted off. “Yeah… You too…” Marco replied sleepily to no one in particular as he stared at himself and the mess that was made in the mirror. At least this was better than Don, and she did say that he could be in her next time they did it. So that was something to look forward to he guessed.


	25. tickling (Xtina x Marissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but I just wanted to write about Xtina and Marissa. They're in love. 
> 
> Marissa is @Momokos

The moon shone through the curtains and dimly illuminated the bed that the girls lay on. Marissa lay with her arms wrapped around her tiny, beautiful girlfriend. Her bust pressed firmly against the blondes back as she held the girl as if it was for dear life. 

Xtina lay with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. She felt safe in her built girlfriend’s arms. Giggling lightly as she felt the girls fingers trail down her side, a particularly sensitive spot as she squirmed softly.

“Oh?” Marissa perked up as Xtina stopped squirming. “Is my cutie ticklish?” she quizzed as Xtina giggled nervously. “Uh, no?” she answered with uncertainty. Marissa cocked her head and raised her brow before quickly buzzing Xtina’s side again. 

The blonde girl squealed and flailed around as Marissa laughed. “Noooo, Mari that’s mean!” she protested as Marissa simply laughed and continued tickling her while burying her face into the crook of her neck and planting little kisses all over it. 

Marissa’s presence on her neck was also incredibly ticklish as Xtina let out little happy giggles at feeling her girlfriends lips pepper little kisses all over her sensitive skin. Trying her very best not to shield her neck with her shoulders at the contact. She let out little soft moans and giggles when she felt Marissa sucking on her skin. Curled up in a ball, she began to whine “Stoooop!” with a hint of melodrama. 

Marissa released Xtina’s neck from her lips with a little pop as she smiled down at the girl, seeing a red mark forming on her otherwise perfect skin. Xtina’s hand began to rub the spot as she looked up at her girlfriend. “What did you just do there?” she asked curiously as Marissa chuckled tenderly. “Never had a love bite before, cutie?” she asked as Xtina sat up on the bed and looked at the mirror on the wall with a little gasp. “Oh, jeez!” she exclaimed as Marissa laughed and wrapped her toned arms around her girlfriends lithe body. “Looks like it’s turtleneck season, babe.” she joked as Xtina smiled while continuing to examine the mark in the mirror. “What does it mean? Like I’m your property or something? That’s kinda hot.” she said as Marissa’s eyes opened briefly before she chuckled. “I guess so… I’m glad you like it. Now when people see you, they’ll know you’re mine.” she said as Xtina giggled and threw herself back onto the bed, on top of Marissa. 

“I love that.” she purred while running her hands along Marissa’s chest. “I like belonging to someone. I’m just glad it’s you.” she beamed as Marissa’s face lit up with interest. “Yeah? Maybe you’d like some more?” she asked as Xtina pondered. “Mmh.. Nah, not right now- Too tickly.” she said before gently punching Marissa’s shoulder. “And don’t do that again, ya butt!” she scolded the older woman who simply laughed “Do what?” she asked but before Xtina could explain, she buzzed her sides again and made the girl yelp. “You…” Xtina scowled but couldn’t help but make Marissa laugh again and pull her in for a tight hug.

She was so cute.


	26. Lactation (Jakkal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakkal helps his bro again but this time with a special quirk he's kept hidden.
> 
> Ounce is @Momokos

A notable feature for the Swarm was that they all had distinct quirks given to them by the worm that resided in them, based on their traits and personalities. They ranged from something minor to something major, something cool to something kinda lame. You’d think with how big and fierce Jakkal was, his quirk would be cool and badass.

It wasn’t.

Jakkal sat on an armchair in his little house. It was quaint and minimal, but he liked it. On his lap was Ounce. The boy still needed his help dealing with life after him but he was becoming more agitated as of late. 

Running his thick yet deft fingers through Ounce’s hair, Jakkal tutted softly as he felt the younger Swarm gently grinding on his leg. “You feelin’ good bro?” he asked tenderly as Ounce only let out a hum in response. 

Jakkal clicked his tongue as he continued to play with his hair. “Anything you need me to do?” he asked as Ounce gave him that look. “But I helped you out with that a few hours ago.” Jakkal protested softly before sighing at the younger Swarm. “By the Gods!” he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head before a lightbulb shone in his head.

“Hold up a minute bro. I might have an idea.” he said as he grabbed Ounce by his lithe body and positioned him so that he was laying on his lap, with his head resting upon Jakkal’s thick arm for support. His eyes staring right at Jakkal’s muscular chest as this was one of the many, many days where Jakkal neglected to wear a shirt.

“Go on, bro.” he looked at Ounce then down at his pecks. “‘Ave a drink.” he offered. Ounce was visibly confused. But maybe this was Jakkal’s way of nurturing him, mothering him even. He knew nothing would come of it. But just the feeling and the idea would be enough to settle him, so he gave in and wrapped his thin lips around Jakkal’s nipple. 

Closing his eyes, he began to suckle away to himself. Jakkal looked down at him with widening eyes and a half cocked smile that grew larger, baring his teeth as he waited for the anticipated reaction.

As expected, Ounce’s eyes shot open as he recoiled and pulled his head back from Jakkal’s chest. “What the…” he slapped his lips together as he shook his head in disbelief. “Milk?!” he looked up at Jakkal who couldn’t contain his laughter at the boy's reaction. “Yeah bro! My special quirk. Didn’t really have much use for it up until now. Whaddya think? ‘Ow’s the taste?” he asked.

Ounce was stunned into silence. It tasted good, really good and he wanted more. Nay, he needed more. “Well go on ‘en! Drink up!” Jakkal’s accented voice commanded as Ounce instantly latched on and sucked harder with more intent. 

Jakkal closed his eyes and laid his head back on the chair, letting out a little groan of pleasure as Ounce dug his nails into his thick skin to get a better grip as he drank up. 

The larger Swarm had to adjust himself in his seat as he felt all of his blood go down south whilst Ounce’s deft tongue swirled around his nipple and his pointed teeth gently bit down on the tender flesh while he sucked away happily. White beads of milk trailing down his cheek and his chin and dripping onto Jakkal’s built body. 

Eventually, Ounce had sucked him dry. Releasing the nipple from his lips, he looked up at Jakkal with wide, happy eyes that made the larger male smile and chuckle softly. “That good bro?” he asked as he ran his large hand through the smaller one’s hair before wiping the runaway beads of milk from his face with his thumb before bringing it to his own mouth to lap up. 

“That was…” Ounce paused “Amazing… could…” he tried to word it before Jakkal spoke for it. “Wanna do that some more? No worries bro, that’s what these big ol’ jugs are ‘ere for. Speaking of which, the other one’s still full.” he rubbed Ounce’s little bulging tummy full of milk. “If you can ‘andle it.” he smirked cockily as Ounce frowned, seeing that as a challenge.

Moving around to get to the other nipple was rather awkward and uncomfortable as he heard and felt the milk sloshing around in his belly before he positioned himself in front of the other nipple. Jakkal smiled and played with his hair as Ounce began to suck on it, lapping up the milk that flowed from it. 

“This could be our thing! I’m like your sexy mammy dom, whaddya think?” he asked with a smirk as Ounce swallowed the milk in his mouth before releasing the nipple to look up at him. “Mh… Don’t say that…'' he answered before latching onto the nipple and continuing to drink as Jakkal laughed and shook his head. “You got it,bro. Just enjoy this.” he whispered softly.


	27. Gun Play (Mags x Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting shorter but I just want this done. May come back and edit this one to be longer, but for now this is all I've got.
> 
> Mags belongs to @Momokos and I just love her so much, an angel.

Night fell on the city of Los Santos as lights shone from apartment 20 of Del Perro Heights. Music blared as Sylvia had Mags pinned to the bed and was making out with her rather roughly. 

Breaking the kiss to catch their breaths, Sylvia reached over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of wine when she felt Mags’ curious hands roam around her body, making her let out a little chuckle before Mags let out a little noise of surprise. 

Looking down, Sylvia saw her pistol in Mags’ hands. The weapon had fallen out from her waist band and landed on her wife’s chest. “Were you planning to kill me?” Mags joked with a little giggle as she playfully aimed the pistol up at Sylvia and pretended to shoot her.

Sylvia smirked and climbed off of her wife. “Pretty little girls like you shouldn’t be playing with guns.” Sylvia teased as Mags’ perfectly groomed eyebrow cocked as she smirked. “Oh really?”

Snatching the gun from her hands, Sylvia nodded while brushing the barrel against Mags’ freckled cheek. “That’s right.” she whispered with a grin as she dragged the barrel across her sun kissed skin and towards her lips. 

Mags giggled and opened her mouth, letting the cold steel barrel slide across her tongue and down her throat. Sylvia let out a little gasp as she watched her wife expertly deepthroat the pistol until her chin was touching the trigger guard. 

Mags looked up at Sylvia with big, beady eyes as she showed no signs of gagging or even losing her breath. Closing her eyes, she slid the gun out of her mouth with a pop as Sylvia was stunned. “Wow…” she muttered. “You little slut.” she poked Mags’ nose with the muzzle as the latina giggled playfully. “That’s me! Shame I don’t really have much use for it anymore.” she said as Sylvia bit her gums with a soft chuckle. “Oh, I’ll figure something out. Can’t have my little whore’s talents go to waste.” she teased. Before Mags could respond to being called Sylvia’s whore, the older woman leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Tossing the gun away, Sylvia’s hands roamed around Mags’ body. It was going to be a busy night for them.


	28. Omorashi (Tapeworm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My torture boy appropriately named Tapeworm has a bad day but got a supportive gf to help.
> 
> Yuri belongs to @Momokos

Maybe Oscar was right. Maybe chugging a full jug of water because Ren told him to wasn’t the best idea. His bladder was full and was on the verge of bursting. However, Tapeworm was obligated to sit on a stool and wait as his little eccentric girlfriend painted him. 

“Stop bouncing your leg, Wormie.” Yuri lightly scolded the boy who sat with a strained face. “And chin up, Darling! You have a beautiful face and I wanna see it!”

“Yuri, can we pause a minute? I have to pee…” Tapeworm whispered as Yuri shook her head. “Just a little bit longer, Tapey. You’re doing great!” she exclaimed while sticking her tongue out to focus as she continued painting.

Just a little bit longer became too long for the boy who groaned in anguish as he couldn’t hold back anymore. Yuri saw his jeans getting darker and a dark puddle forming on the floor below. 

There was no stopping it, not even a little bit. Once the flood gate was open, it wouldn’t shut. Tapeworm didn’t even know what to do. If he raced to the toilet, he’d leave a trail behind and make it worse, probably end up finishing before he opened the damn pan. But sitting there, just pissing all over Yuri’s floor, that had to be worse.

Yuri stared in awe at her boyfriends distressed face. It was contorted as he whined and groaned. His leg bouncing as the yellow liquid poured down his pant leg and onto the floor. 

She felt herself biting her lower lip at the sight of it as she rubbed her thighs together on her stool. She could feel her stirring awake down there at the sight of her boyfriend pissing himself. 

Once he was done, Tapeworm’s head hung low. He was so embarrassed, probably the most embarrassed he’d ever been in his life. (that was saying something given what his birth name was). 

“Oh my god… Yuri, I’m so sorry!” Tapeworm croaked out as Yuri snapped back to reality. Putting her painting utensils down, she stood up and approached him while protesting. “No no no! Don’t be so silly! You did nothing wrong, my sweet prince!” she gently caressed Tapeworm’s dirty blonde hair.

“Up up up!” Yuri helped Tapeworm to his feet as she began to pull his shirt off. “We need to get you out of these dirty clothes!” she exclaimed. Throwing his shirt to the side, she then began to help him get out of his pants. She was seemingly way too excited for this but her feelings flew right over Tapeworm’s head who figured she was just really enthusiastic about helping.

Grabbing Tapeworm’s wet clothes in a bundle, Yuri smiled brightly at her boyfriend who stood naked in the room. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna take these to the laundry room to wash them!” she wasn’t. “I’ll come back with a towel for you!”

After a while, Yuri returned with some towels for her boy. Tapeworm reached out to take one but Yuri pulled back with a tut. “No no! Silly boy. Let me take care of you, baby” she gave a gentle smile as Tapeworm blinked softly and nodded. 

The Lolita threw a towel onto the floor to lap up the puddle Tapeworm left behind while she got on her knees and stared at Tapeworm’s crotch which was covered by his hands. Yuri gently batted away his hands with a soft tut as she looked up at him with a smile. “Let me take care of you, baby. I wanna take care of my baby.” she cooed before gently patting him down from his crotch to his thigh to his foot. 

“My poor baby… Can’t go to the toilet yourself? Need me to take you there and hold your hand?” she playfully teased as Tapeworm’s face flushed red “n-no! I just had an accident!” he protested as Yuri cooed. “I’m gonna have to start calling you my little piss baby. Do you like that name? You my little piss baby?” she asked as she looked up at Tapeworm who sighed in defeat and looked away. “Yes…”

“Good boy!” she beamed, aware of Tapeworm’s embarrassment which pushed her to go further. “Oh!” she gasped as she saw Tapeworm’s length rising. “Is my piss baby excited?” she giggled before patting his member down to clean it up before she planted a gentle kiss on his head which made him gasp and tense up.

Yuri simply giggled before standing up to meet him face to face. “There. All better, yeah?” she asked as Tapeworm nodded while looking away still. Embarrassed and ashamed of what he did. Yuri’s lithe hands wrapped around his as she leaned up and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. “Come with me. I wanna have some fun.” she cooed as Tapeworm looked at her and nodded slowly, unaware of what she meant by fun.


	29. Massage (Ren x Ana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gives her little ballet dancing gf a well needed massage after a practice.
> 
> Ana belongs to @Momokos

Music blared through the empty halls. In a large room, a lonesome Ana was practicing her ballet dancing while Rite of Spring played on the stereo plugged into the wall. 

Sweat poured off of her as blonde hair clung to her red face as she’d been practicing for hours and was getting exhausted, but wasn’t quitting until she perfected the routine.

Once the music stopped, Ana stood in her final position. Realising she’d perfected the dance, she fell back onto the floor with a thud and a grunt. 

Panting heavily as she stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts were broken by the sound of clapping from the door. 

Ana’s head shot up as she looked up to see the brunette Ren leaning on the door frame with a smile. “Impressive shit there, Points.” she said as she entered the room. “You’re the most flawless dancer I’ve ever seen.” she praised.

“I’m the only dancer you’ve ever seen. And I’m better than you, that’s for sure.” Ana teased as Ren chuckled in response. Crossing her toned, tattooed arms over her denim battle vest. “Yeah, you’re right about that. Got no rhythm and I’m all over the place.” 

“That’s why I offered to teach you. But you’d rather be working on that bike of yours.” Ana commented as Ren chuckled before squatting down in front of her. “Jokes on you, Blondie. I finished fixing her up and came to join you. Looks like I was too late though.” she joked.

“Yeah… I’m not doing all that again.” Ana wheezed as Ren tutted before slipping the blondes ballet shoes off and taking a foot into her grasp. She began to gently rub it with her callused fingers. 

Ana let out a sigh of relief as Ren’s hands rubbed her foot flawlessly. “Didn’t think someone like you would be good at this” Ana commented as Ren simply chuckled lightly while concentrating. 

“You pull a lot of muscles when you do the shit I do. Sometimes the gun’s kick is a little too strong or the weight is a little too heavy.” she spoke softly before putting the foot down and working on the other one. 

“You love defying expectations, don’t you?” Ana smirked with a cocked brow as Ren’s hands moved towards her calf and began to massage there. “You’d be surprised about the things I’m good at.” the biker teased.

Ana felt lost in Ren’s touch. Her gentle hands worked wonders on her skin as she closed her eyes and lay back, letting Ren carry on with her business and send her into a world of pure bliss. This was probably the first time anyone had given her a massage like ever? So it felt almost magical.

“This is no good here. I don't have the shit I need.” she put Ana’s leg down as the blonde opened her eyes and tried to mask her displeasure. “Why’d you stop?” she almost demanded as she saw Ren hovering over her with her arms out, looking like she was ready to scoop her up. 

“What’re you doing?” she quizzed as Ren looked down at her. “I don’t have any of my lotion and creams here with me. Gonna take you to my room and give you a proper full body rub down.”

The promise of a full body massage wasn’t the first thing on Ana’s mind as the dancer looked at Ren in disbelief “You have lotions?” she asked, puzzled.

Ren looked down at her in annoyance. “Yeah, I like my skin to feel nice and soft for you, now are you gonna ask me 20 more questions or can I lift you up now?” Ren asked but didn’t wait for an answer as she scooped Ana up in her arms and carried her out of the room despite her protests. 

“You’ll love it, blondie. “ she said before leaning in and giving Ana a gentle peck on the lips. “Trust me, you need this, babe.” she smiled as Ana’s protests ceased and a smile crept across her face.


	30. Swallowing (Dante x Ally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one but I'm nearly done thank god hghfgdf

Dante lay on the bed in the small motel room. The bed wasn’t the comfiest thing in the world, but it was way better than nothing.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ally appear from the bathroom with a smile. Running her hand through her blonde locks, she sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her companion. 

“This is nice. It’s quaint.” her accented voice spoke as Dante simply nodded in response. “Mh.” was all he could muster up. Too tired to form words. 

Seeing that Dante was somewhere else, she smirked deviously as her attention was drawn to the grey coloured sweats he was wearing. Biting her lower lip, she got herself into position without her companion even noticing.

The next thing Dante knew, his pants were down at his knees and his member had been engulfed by something warm and wet. 

Opening his eyes as his head shot up, he saw Ally looking up at him with a shit eating grin on her face with his length in her mouth. Neither of them said anything as Ally closed her eyes and began to bob her head up and down on his slowly rising member.

Ally’s techniques were flawless and experienced. Her tongue swirled around his shaft as her head bobbed up and down. Dante threw his head back and let out a satisfied groan at the feeling.

Dante’s hands made their way to Ally’s head where one scooped up all the hair and the other grasped it in a sort of ponytail before using it to control Ally’s speed and movement. The noises Ally made were music to Dante’s ears, but surprisingly, there was no gagging.

No matter how rough Dante got with her head, no matter how hard he began to thrust and throat fuck her, she didn’t even gag once. Her hands gently squeezed his balls just to hear him hiss and make him thrust harder into her mouth.

Before long, Dante threw his head back again and let out a deep growl as Ally felt his seed shoot down her throat. When he let her go, Ally opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show it caked with his seed before she stuck her tongue back in her mouth and swallowed hard.

When she opened her mouth again, her tongue was clean. The sight of Dante’s eyes widening brought a chuckle to Ally’s lips as she crawled up toward him where he pulled her in for a hug. “How was that, babe?” she quizzed.


	31. Combo: Feet + Mummy kink + Lactation. (Gloria x Mim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally finished at long last. Doubt anyone's here to read the final product. Anyone who is- sorry for keeping you waiting. 
> 
> Quite simple. Self indulgent. My main girl vs @Momokos main girl.
> 
> Thank you Momo for letting me use your OC's. Without you I'd be further behind than I was. Love you toooo

It took a lot of convincing for the wives to agree to this. Gloria and Mim came up with the idea together and brought it up with the wives. A four way relationship? They weren’t so sure. But after Gloria and Mim convinced them through reason and begging, the wives finally relented.

“You were right, Glory. This does feel nice! That’s a good girl” Mim cooed as she sat on the couch. Looking down at Gloria who sat on the floor. Gloria ran her tongue from Mim’s heel, along her arch and all the way up to her toes where she took them in her mouth and began to suck on them. 

Gloria’s tongue snaked its way in between Mim’s toes as the older woman giggled softly at how ticklish it was. “You’re really good at that, babygirl.” she praised Gloria who became all giddy and chuckled slightly at the affection. 

Gloria took the toes from her mouth and ran her tongue along the wrinkled soles of Mim’s feet. She spent a good long while on them before she stopped and looked up at the purple haired woman. “How’s that, mummy?” she asked as Mim brought her feet up to her lap where she examined the state of the soles. “Pretty clean. Good job baby! You’d never know that they were dirty!” Mim spoke softly as Gloria beamed brightly.

Mim gave a soft chuckle as she ruffled Gloria’s hair for a job well done before leaning back on the couch. “I suppose mummy should give her good girl a reward, hm?” she pondered before patting the spot beside her with her hand.

Gloria darted up in an instant and obediently sat on Mim’s lap with a wide smile. “Someone’s excited!” the purple haired woman teased as she began to play with Gloria’s hair. “You excited, babygirl?” she asked as Gloria nodded. “Yes mummy.”

“Well, we can’t keep you waiting, can we?” she asked before sitting Gloria into position. The younger woman got to watch with mismatched eyes as Mim slowly pulled her shirt over her large bust and let her breasts fall free. 

“Drink up, baby.” Mim cooed as Gloria instantly latched onto a nipple and began to suckle away intently. 

Closing their eyes contently, both Gloria and Mim let out soft moans at the pleasure they were in. “You a hungry, baby?” Mim asked softly as Gloria nodded “Mhm!”

It was obvious that Gloria wasn’t used to being babied. So Mim understood when she acted off and rather awkward. This was her first time being babied to this extent, but with how excited she got, it was clear that Gloria was into it which gave Mim the incentive to carry on.

Gloria detached from Mim’s nipple and went to work on the other one to give it some love as the latter smiled contently. “I think we’re gonna have to do this more often. My baby girl deserves a good time. Would you like that?” Mim asked as Gloria nodded ecstatically before detaching from the other nipple with a smile, milk trailing down her chin. “Yeah please!”

Mim only chuckled in response as she cupped Gloria’s face and pinched her cheeks. “You’re too cute.” she cooed before planting a kiss onto Gloria’s lips. Mim was about to break off but Gloria leaned in again and kept the kiss going for longer.

Once they finally broke off, Mim chuckled as Gloria grinned mischievously. Lightly poking Gloria’s nose, Mim shook her head. “You sneaky devil.”


End file.
